The Lucas Daugther
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: Meet Jenny Lucas, the daugther of Joe Lucas and well, she doesn't know who her mother is. But when a new teacher comes to Jenny's school..things may change for her dateless dad. Suck at Summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me know what u think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES JONAS OR THE CHRACTERS! I DO NOT OWN FOOT LOOPS EITHER I ONLY OWN JENNY**

-Good morning Wyckoff New Jersey time to…- I put my hand on the off button of my alarm clock radio.

I sat up in my bed and let out a yawn. Thank God it's Friday, I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser. I brushed my straight black shoulder length hair (A/N Think Demi's hairstyle but the character isn't played by Demi) and rubbed my blue eyes. I shuffled over to my bathroom. Oh, I should probably fill you in.

I'm Jennifer Lucas but you can call me Jenny….actually I recommend you call me Jenny. Let me just set this straight, I'm not dating. I'm daughter of Joe Lucas- OW! Stop screaming! Well, since you guys are fans, I'll fill you in on my dad's old band JONAS.

They stopped making music after my mom got pregnant with me. My uncles, Nick and Kevin, live right next door, Nick on right, Kevin on left. Frankie on the other hand moved out of New Jersey and is now living in L.A working as a huge party planner. Before you ask, I don't know who or where my mom is. After she had me she left, dad doesn't like to talk about it and Nick and Kevin never spill so I'm completely clueless. My dad doesn't date much either.

"Jenny come down here!" My dad yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "Coming!"

I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and a plain purple top with sandals. I slid down the fire pole. OH! My dad and I live in the firehouse where he lived when he was a teenager, since all of the 'rooms' were out in the open we built a room for me. When I reached the bottom, I walked over to the pantry to grab some 'Foot Loops'.

"Morning dad." I smiled walking back over to the counter and sitting on the stool. He turned around and placed a bowl and a milk carton on the counter.

"Morning." He turned back to his coffee.

I poured the cereal and milk into the bowl while dad poured the coffee into his 'Number One Dad' coffee mug. I took a big spoonful but before I put it into my mouth I asked,

"Any interviews today?" I put the spoon into my mouth.

Dad works for the 'New Jersey Examiner'. He's an amazing writer and is close to being Editor. I guess all those years of song writing came in handy. He nodded.

"Yep so Nick is driving you to school." He took a sip of his coffee as he leaned on his own countertop.

I nodded. Thank goodness it's Nick. Kevin drove me last time and ran into the school dance banner. No, we didn't go in mid air they were just putting up the banner and well, yeah. No one got hurt thank gosh! Just as if they were waiting for a cue, Kevin and Nick walked in. Kevin was wearing a tuxedo (he works in New York as your typical office man) and Nick was wearing jeans, not skinny, and a Elvis Costello shirt. Before you ask, again, Nick doesn't have a job but both of the boys have girls. Kevin and Macy are married and Nick is dating Penny who is on a business trip. Nick and Penny live together in Nick's house FYI. As if on cue, Nick and Kevin walked in and went to the kitchen.

"Hey Joe." Kevin smiled heading towards the fridge.

Nick kissed me on the head and I smiled up at him. "Hey Uncle Nick, hey uncle Kevin."

"Hey Jen." Kevin said taking an apple.

Dad was about to say something but stopped when he looked at the wall clock.

"I'm late!" He yelled while taking a huge gulp of his coffee and placing it in the sink.

He grabbed his keys then kissed me on the had and ran out. Love ya too dad. Kevin rolled his eyes at my dad's rushing.

"You'll never see me rush-MAN I'M LATE!" He put the apple back in the basket and ran out in a hurry.

Uncle Nick and I looked at eachother then laughed. He took his keys out of his pocket.

"Ready?" He asked dangling his keys with a smile.

I sighed and got out of my chair. I grabbed my backpack that was hanging off the chair.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

**Review plz **


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa this is long! lol**

**Just clearing this up :**

**Carter is played by Selena Gomez**

**Tiara is played by Jemma McKenzie-brown (the Sharpay Mini from HSM3)**

**Justin Henrie is played by David Henire**

**Once again Jenny is NOT played by Demi. Jenny is just an OC.**

"Bye Uncle Nick." I smiled as I got out of the car.

"Have a nice day." He smiled as I closed the door.

I looked at the school. Horris Mantis, yep I go to the same school as my dad and uncle Nick and Kevin. I walked inside the school and started to go towards my locker when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the line as I started to open my locker.

"Hey!" My friend Carter yelled.

I giggled, "Hey Carter."

Carter has been my best friend since forever! She's such a tomboy and is an awesome listener but can act crazy…REAL CRAZY.

"So have you seen him today?" She asked.

I sighed, "No." I put some books in my locker.

Time to fill you in more on my life, we are talking about Justin Henrie the hottest guy in school! He's a football player and is super smart…..did I mention HOT?! Carter sighed on the other end as well.

"Don't worry I know he-Jen…" She said more alert now.

"What's wrong?" I asked putting my backpack in the locker and taking out two binders.

"He's coming up behind you." She sighed.

I closed my phone and turned to see Justin coming in, giving high fives. I almost dropped my binders and phone. I felt my heart beat faster as I watched him walk closer to me. Oh c'mon Jenny, he's probably not even walking to you. I closed my locker and gulped as I walked towards him, to get to my class I need to walk past him.

Suddenly, I tripped. My binders flew everywhere along with the papers. I knew who was doing this. I looked up to see Tiara laughing along with her clones, Isabella and Lola. Tiara is blonde with green eyes. Her skin is flawless and has a beauty mark above her lip (A/N Picture at my profile). Isabella has black hair and blue eyes. She wears makeup to cover her zits, and to look like Tiara, Lola has a brown weave and has brown eyes. Also, she tries to look like Tiara. There's a rumor going around that the girls are going to dye there hair and get surgery to look EXACTLY like her. Creepy I know. Oh right, back to my humiliation.

I looked around at everyone laughing. I saw Carter trying to bust through the crowd to get to me but it was too big for her to get through. I looked up at Justin who just shook his head then looked down at me. Don't cry Jenny.

"Back off!" I heard Carter yell.

Whoa! She was now bent down at my level. I guess she found a way through the crowd. Everyone gasped at her sudden yell and walked off, including Justin. I smiled at Carter as she helped me up.

"Thanks Carter." I smiled.

She shrugged, "No problem." We both giggled.

We began to walk.

XXX

Carter sat down at our usual lunch table. Our table was by the window in the back if you were wondering.

"What is that?" I asked pointing at her food.

Carter looked down at it, "Um…..I'll get back to you on that." We both smiled.

I opened my lunch bag and took out my sandwich. "Do you nee to work today?"

Carter works at Starbucks and has a very weird schedule. She shook her head.

"Nope you?" She asked taking a sip of her milk.

I sadly nodded. I worked at 'The Dish' which is like a café' it's a great job but sometimes people from school come in and try to give me a hard time. Like changing up orders when I bring the original ones to them, wanting more ice when there's certainly enough. The usual. Carter slammed her carton down.

"If any of those people do anything to hurt your feelings-"Carter." I faked warned.

She smiled. We continued to eat and talk.

XXX

After school, I walked over to 'The Dish'. It wasn't a far distance and Uncle Nick or Kevin come to pick me up after my shift. I entered the little building. 'The Dish' was a calm serene place, a huge window in the front next to the door, then tiny tables with at least one chair or two chairs, then lined the wall are the booths and the cash and order registers are up in front. I walked to the back and hung my bag on a hook then out my green apron on. I sighed as I went to the counter and waited. There was only three customers in, one on a laptop, another reading, and one more texting. Well at least it'll be an easy-

"YO!"

I looked up to see three football players, one of them Justin, with Tiara, Isabella, and Lola walked over to a booth. Great. I grabbed a note pad and pen as I walked over to the booth.

"Welcome to-"Hey! It's the girl you tripped today!" Isabella blurted out.

Yeah, Isabella and Lola weren't really smart. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"The Dish," I finished, "What do you want to drink?"

I got everyone's order. When I was halfway to the back Tiara yelled out.

"Instead make mine a mocha!" I heard snickers after.

I rolled my eyes and fired up the coffee maker. After I finished whipping up the drinks I placed them on the table. Lola purposely dropped her fork, great this is when I need to be a good person. I bent down to pick it up and when I rose back up I was sprayed with Tiara's mocha. My mouth dropped as I looked down at my newly mocha covered apron and half mocha covered pants. I looked at them, mouth still opened. Tiara shrugged.

"Sorry it slipped." She fibbed as her, the clones, and two out of the three laughed.

I just turned around and walked to the back. I replaced my apron but looked down at my pants. Great thanks a lot Tiara. I just want today to be over.

XXX

WHOO HOO! Shift is done! I hung up my apron and grabbed my bag as I ran out to the sidewalk to see Uncle Kevin waiting. I smiled and hugged him.

"Whoa kiddo!" He said hugging me.

I realesed him and smiled, "Is dad home?"

Kevin's smile faded as he shook his head. I frowned slighty too but Kevin nudged me.

"But he said you can stay alone tonight! Macy and I are bringing over food through and Nick is coming too. We don't want you too go crazy with a wild party tonight." He laughed.

I laughed along too even through I knew if I did throw a party only Carter would come.

* * *

**Review awesome people :-D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I got 7 reviews just from 2 chapters usaully it would be like 4 or lower. Thanks a bunch! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Got Dynamite Demi Lovato and Hollywood Record own it.**

"You're so wrong." I said to Uncle Kevin as we entered the firehouse.

Uncle Kevin shook his head, "No I'm so right."

I put my bag and books on the coffee table by the T.V. I shook my head in disagreement.

"No way could chipmunks beat birds in a fighting match." I made my way to the fridge as I took out a soda.

Uncle Kevin was about to say something when Uncle Nick and Aunt Macy walked in. Uncle Kevin smiled and went to his wife as they kissed; Nick and I playful stuck our tongues out at them. Just in case you were wondering, Macy got over her 'fandom' around junior year and since that happened, Kevin fell hard for her and she fell back. They got married while my mom was pregnant with me and no Macy won't spill about my mom either. Eww! Why are they still kissing?

"Guys kid in the room." I waved my arms in the air.

Uncle Kevin and Aunt Macy stopped. Macy went over to me and smiled.

"How ya been Jenny?" She asked hugging me.

I smiled, "Great Aunt Macy."

She let go of me and went back to Kevin who put his arm around her.

"So is dinner here?" Nick asked.

Macy nodded and went to the kitchen, "I'll start.'

I grabbed my stuff and went upstairs to my room. I shut the door behind and sat on my blue bed. My walls were a deep red but not a scary type of red. I had my desk set up on the right wall complete with computer and my closet on the left. My window was right behind my bed and of course my dresser was on the far left side of my door. It was a modest room. I was about to start my homework when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked putting down my pen.

"Your dad." Dad said.

I smiled as he came in.

"Uncle Kevin said you were working tonight." I said still smiling.

He shrugged, "I got off early but everyone is still staying for dinner."

I nodded. "Well I got to get back to my homework."

Dad nodded, "See ya."

I have to admit, ever since my dad got closer to the promotion of editor he hasn't been here that much and well we've been distant lately. Luckily I have Carter and, of course, my Uncles and Aunts Macy and Penny to keep me company but they can't fill that empty feeling I have.

"Jenny, dinner!" Dad yelled from downstairs.

I shook my head from my thoughts and ran out of my room down the fire pole to see everyone at the table. Dad was at the end of the table, then next to him on the left was Uncle Nick and on the right was Uncle Kevin and Aunt Macy. I sat next to Uncle Nick and looked down at my plate. Chicken, mashed potatoes and cauliflower. My favorite! I smiled as I started to dig in.

"How was school Jenny?" Dad asked as he took a sip of his coke.

"Good," Ok you've caught me! My dad doesn't know about Tiara, "How was work?"

Dad smiled, "Good how about you Kevin?"

Uncle Kevin said the same and we started to eat in silence again. Aunt Macy started a conversation.

"So Jenny, any boyfriends?" She asked with a grin.

Great. Dad, Nick, and Kevin all stared at me. This is what always happens when someone mentions boys to me. I shook my head.

"Nope." I answered truthfully but still noticed the worried looks on the boys faces, "Really guys, no boys."

After that topic, we all started talking about my dad's job, as usual.

XXX

After dinner, I went back to my room and finished my homework. When I packed it into my book bag I opened the door to make sure no one was upstairs. I smiled as I closed the door and locked it and went over to my desk as I turned on my computer. I clicked on one of the files that held my music productions. Yes, I want to be a music producer and this may sound dopey but I even write some lyrics. Your probably thinking 'Oh she sings!' heck to the no. I can't sing I sound like a dying cat. No joke. I went to my newest one I've been working on called 'Got Dynamite'. I have the beat and it's really rock 'n roll-ish which I love! I was about to hit play to hear some of it when I heard a knock on the door.

"Just a second!" I yelled minimizing the maker.

I grabbed a book off my shelf and ran to unlock the door. I flopped on my bed and opened a random page.

"Come in!" I yelled.

My dad walked in with a smile on his face, "What'cha up to?"

I smiled and shrugged, "Just reading, did everyone leave?"

He nodded and sat on the end of my bed, "Jen, we need to talk."

I nodded as I shut my book and sat up right next to him.

"I feel like we've been distant lately,"

How long did it take 'ya dad?

"So I was thinking, do you want to hang out tomorrow like old times?" He asked with a smile.

I smiled huge. Spending time with dad? Yes! I nodded, "I would like that."

He smiled bigger, "Great! I'll see you after your shift," He got up and walked towards the door, "Five thirty right?"

I nodded, "Yep, night dad."

"Night, Jen."

He closed the door and I smiled hugely. Tomorrow was going to be amazing!

* * *

**Review plz :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Today (in story time) is friday. I know in the first chapter I said it was Friday but this is going to be Friday....hope I don't confuse anyone...lol**

The next morning I woke up and got dressed in skinny blue jeans with a white top that had 'Angel' written in teal letters. I put on my teal converse and walked down stairs expecting to see my dad only to see the kitchen empty. I walked over to the counter and saw a note.

_Jenny,_

_Had to leave early, don't worry Nick's driving you. Have a great day!_

_Love ya,_

_Dad_

_P.S Don't forget about our special day_

I smiled as I put the note down and grabbed an apple. I couldn't wait until after work to spend the rest of the day with my dad, it wasn't everyday he put up an offer to spend time with him, with his work schedule and all. I was making my lunch when I got a text from Carter.

_If Tiara bothers u today I swear I'm going to hurt her_

_-C_

I smiled and started typing away at the little keyboard.

_LOL thanks (:_

_-J_

_No problem (: hey I hate to bring up yesterday but I have some good news about it!_

_-C_

What could be so good about what happened to me yesterday? Tiara made me trip and everyone laughed, oh yeah that's AWESOME! Note sarcasm.

_Really…..what?_

_-J_

_I don't think Justin was laughing ;)_

_-C_

He probably was, I mean c'mon he's popular! He was probably laughing at me yesterday at 'The Dish' when Tiara by 'accident' spilled her coffee on me.

_Doubt it, I g2g c u at school_

_-J_

_Bye_

_-C_

I put my phone in my purse when I heard a honk. Whenever Uncle Nick doesn't walk in to get me he always honked. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

XXX

_After School_

School sucked. Point blank. It all happened at lunch…

_Flashback_

_When I finished my lunch I got up to throw it away if Carter close behind me. We were still engaged in conversation so we didn't notice Tiara throwing a banana peel on the ground. Of course, I stepped on it and slid. I pretty much landed in the trash can. Laughter filled the cafeteria. Carter helped me out and helped me clean up in the bathroom._

_End_

Yep, told ya it sucked. Luckily, all I have his work left than dad and I are going to have a fun evening together! I walked into the dish, flipped the open sign (just in case you are wondering, the dish opens at seven AM but closes at noon and I reopen it at three thirty PM) and made my way to the back to put my stuff down and to put on the apron.

Slow day, no one was in there except some business men but only for the free WIFI service we give for there laptops. I sighed as I went to my bag and took out my book. I went back to the front counter and leaned on it as I put the book on the counter. I started to read but was interrupted by the bell that rings when the door opens. I looked up to see Justin Henrie! And he's alone! HOLY CRAP! I threw the book through the big window that heads to the back and smiled at him as he came forward.

"What can I get you?" I asked getting more nervous as he stood in front of me.

"A minute of your time?" He asked.

I so wasn't expecting that. I looked over to shoulder to make sure Tiara wasn't behind him with hot coffee ready to spill on me again. Surprisingly she wasn't. I nodded.

"I'm sorry about Tiara," He began. "I'm sorry she always bully you and I don't step in, but I hope she doesn't ruin our chances of being friends." He smiled at me when he said the last thing.

Holy crap again! Justin Henrie, football quarterback, popular and hot, asked me to be his friend! It's a start right? Ok, act cool when you answer.

"I'd like that." That was smooth, I'm surprised at myself.

Justin smiled, "Cool, we'' I have practice see ya later Jenny."

"Bye."

I watched as he walked out. I turned around from the counter but still grabbed onto it as I smiled. Did that just happen?!

XXX

After me giggling like a maniac I got back to work bringing coffee and sugar to the customers who probably though I was on drugs. When work ended, I hung up my apron, grabbed my bag, and flipped from open to close on the sign. I waited outside for my dad's car this was going to be great! First, Justin asks me to be his friend now my dad and I are going to spend the rest of the day together!

After about five minutes I was about to whip out my cell phone to see where he was but closed it when I saw Uncle Kevin's car coming in. Oh no. I knocked on the passenger window and he rolled it down.

"Where's dad?" I asked. Did something happen?

"He had to work late, so I'm taking you home." Kevin smiled at me.

My heart sank. Of course my dad had to work late when we played this to be our special night. I opened the door and slammed it uncle Kevin looked at me.

"You ok?" He asked before he started to drive again.

I nodded as I looked out the window to hide my tears.

* * *

**Poor Jenny :( **

**Review plz **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it's short enjoy tho :)**

I put my bag down at the door. Uncle Kevin wanted to know if I wanted him and Aunt Macy to come over for dinner but I said no. I was way to sad about what my dad did, he made a promise but, of course, he broke it. I just wanted to get away from this feeling. I ran upstairs to my bathroom and took out a razor, I held it to my arm but stopped myself. Jenny, don't do this! I put the razor down and went to my room and locked my door.

I can't believe I was about to cut myself. I shook my head from that though and took out my cell phone. I needed Carter.

Carter: Hey what's up?

Me (sobbing): I-

Carter: I'll be right over!

She hung up.

Whenever you called Carter Mason and you were talking through sobs, she'll rush right over. I wiped a few more tears and waited.

XXX

About ten minutes later the doorbell rang. I opened it to see Carter with a box of Kleenex in her hand and a comforting smile on her face. We went up to my room and I locked the door.

"What happened?" She asked as I sat on the bed next to her.

I sniffled, "My dad broke a promise."

Carter hugged me. She knew about how I felt about my dad being distance and always at work. I told her how we planned this to be our special night and how he had to work late.

"I'm sorry Jenny." She said handing me a tissue.

I nodded, "Thanks, it's just I'm so tired of this."

She nodded, "I know you are and I understand."

She started telling me about how much my dad loves me still and the normal things she'll bring up when I call her over for when he breaks promises. I smiled.

"Thanks Carter."

She smiled, "Your welcome."

I decided to tell her something that will make her freak out, in a good way, "Justin talked to me, he said he wanted to be my friend!"

Carter's mouth dropped then she screamed and hugged me.

"Oh my gosh! I-"Whoa what's going on in here?"

We both looked to see my dad in the doorway with a smile. My smile turned into a frown.

"Nothing that you would care about." I said firmly.

My dad raised his eyebrow, "Excuse me young lady?"

Carter bit her lip, "Well….Bye!"

She ran out of my room and I heard the screech of the fire pole as she slid down. My dad entered the room and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"What's with your rudeness?" He asked in a firm voice.

I shrugged, "I get mad when people break promises."

That had to make a spark in his memory. "Did something happen at school?"

My heart broke even more. My dad doesn't even remember the promise! I blinked the tears back and put a fake smile on.

"Nope, just….disappointed." I said biting my lip.

He nodded, "Ok but if you want to talk I'm here."

I nodded as he left.

No dad, you're never here. I got dressed in PJ's and went to bed.

XXX

_Saturday _

"He didn't even remember?" Carter asked as she sat at the counter at 'The Dish'.

I was working today from 9-3 pretty good hours. I nodded as I kept on wiping the counter.

"I'm sorry." She said with a frown on her face.

"Me too, it's ju-"Here's here." I interrupted myself as I watched Justin walk into 'The Dish'.

Carter turned around and quickly turned back biting her lip. I pretended that I didn't notice him walk in and kept on cleaning the counter. He leaned on it.

"Hey Jenny and Carter, right?" He asked pointing at Carter.

She nodded "Hi ya!"

I wanted to punch her. You don't say 'Hi ya' to Justin Henrie. He chuckled.

"Hi," He turned back to me, "I'm throwing this huge party tonight, do you and Carter want to come?"

I froze. A party at Justin's house?! I looked over at Carter who was drinking her coffee. Wait, would my dad approve of me going to a party? Probably not. I smiled.

"We'll be there." I smiled at him.

Carter nearly spit out her coffee. Justin smiled, "Great here ya go." He handed me a piece of notebook paper with his address on it and with that he left.

Carter put her cup down. "You know how your dad feels about parties!"

I nodded, "I know," I looked at the address as I folded the paper in to my pocket, "But I don't care."

* * *

**Oooooo snap! lol review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy :)**

I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a short leather skirt with a white spaghetti string top with a long heart necklace and heels. I heard a knock on the door.

"Just a second!" I yelled grabbing my robe and putting it over my outfit as I went to unlock the door. "Come in!"

Surprisingly, it was Uncle Nick. "Hey Jenny we are heading out to meet your dad for dinner, he wishes you well."

Ok, I lied! What was I supposed to say, _Oh dad, Uncle Kevin, Uncle Nick? I'm going to a huge party that ends at midnight peace! _No way. I faked cough.

"Thanks, I'll probably asleep when he gets back."

Nick nodded, "Feel better, love you."

"You too."

Right when the door closed I flung off my robe. I brushed my hair a little more and applied makeup. I looked out my window to see the car gone. I opened up the window and climbed down the plant ladder (A/N Idk what it's called but it has plants on it and it lines the house). Stupid heels. When I got close to the ground I jumped off- ouch! Not a good idea in heels. I got out my phone to call Carter.

Carter: I'm coming, I'm coming. (laughs)

Me: Sorry I'm just nervous.

Carter: Everything will be fine, I'll see ya soon.

Me: K bye.

Yeah, Carter has her license. I failed mine and I have to wait another year, Horris Mantis rules. I smiled as Carter's car pulled up. When I got in I could see she was wearing leather jeans and a sliver shirt with a purple tank (A/N Check out her outfit in the 'Falling Down' music video).

"Ready?" She asked as I closed the door.

I smiled back, "Ready!"

XXX

We entered Justin's house. It was huge! Right when you walk in there's a stair case and to the right leads to the living room, straight forward is the kitchen and in the back there was a pool. The place was packed with people from school and some people that I didn't recognize. Carter and I looked at eachother.

"What now?" I asked.

"What?!" Carter yelled over the music.

I spoke louder, "WHAT NOW!"

"I DON'T-oh hello!" I turned to meet her gaze.

It was Randolph. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, enough to make Cater swoon.

"I'LL SEE YA LATER!" She said to me as she walked over to him.

Great now I'm alone at a party where I know no one. I decided to walk around some more. I entered the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the free ones in the cooler.

"Hey." I turned to see Justin.

He was wearing black skinny jeans with a white shirt and red tie. Hot! I smield back.

"Hey, your house is beautiful." I said looking around some more.

He smiled. "Thanks, um…..do you wanna dance?"

I froze. Am I dreaming? I need to pinch myself, no then I'll look like a freak. I nodded.

"Sure." I put my coke down and followed him to the living room, where the dancing was.

XXX

_No POV_

Tiara and her clones walked into the kitchen to see a soda can with Jenny's name on it. Tiara smiled.

"Hey girls, ready for a prank?" She asked turning to Isabella and Lola.

They both nodded.

Tiara took the can and dumped it out in the sink. She dug in her purse for a flask and poured vodka into the now empty can. She set it back down.

"Let's see Daddy's Little Girl with vodka in her." Tiara smiled.

The girls laughed.

_Jenny POV_

After dancing for awhile with Justin I went back into the kitchen and grabbed my soda and took a sip. Whoa! When did it become so addicting? I took another big gulp and finished it off. Now, I felt ready to party!

XXX

"See ya later guys!" Joe called from the front door to his brothers and Macy.

He shut the door and locked it and headed up to Jenny's room. Nick told him she was sick so he brought up a few extra blankets for his lovely daughter. Joe knocked with his free hand, no answer.

"Jenny?" He asked.

No answer again.

Surprisingly, the door was opened. Joe walked in and put the blankets on the dresser as he looked at the big lump under the covers knowing it was Jenny. Joe gently took the covers off to see, A PILLOW? He uncovered the bed to see about three more. Joe turned to the open window. Where is his daughter?!

XXX

_Jenny POV_

WHOO! I was bouncing on the couch then jumped off to land in front of some random boy. I started to grind on him and he started to play along when Carter came over.

"Jenny!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the side.

I smiled and giggled, "Heyyyyyy Carterrr." I slurred.

Carter leaned in and smelled my breathe, "Holy crap, you've been drinking."

I gave her a confused look, "Nooo I only had s-s-soda!"

Carter shook her head and grabbed my hand, "C'mon I'm taking you home."

I just nodded and followed her as I waved to all my new friends. Suddenly, I felt sleepy and before I knew it, it was dark.

* * *

**Review plz **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry! This is short! Hope u still enjoy :)**

_Justin and I were walking along his pool patio with no one around us. Justin faced me. _

_"Jenny, I always loved you." He smiled at me. _

_I smiled back, "I love you t-Oh jeez!" _

_Justin gave me a worried look, "You ok?"_

_I held my head it was throbbing. "I don't think s-."_

XXX

I opened my eyes slowly to face my ceiling. How did I get in my room? Ow! My head hurts like….ugh. I feel like I'm going to throw up. I need to try to remember what happened last night. I went to the party, had coke, what else? It's all a blur. Someone knocked on the door and it was as if someone was knocking on my head.

"Ugh…come in." I put my pillow up and leaned on it.

My dad walked in and he did not look happy.

"Hey dad.." I said.

He crossed his arms, "Why did you sneak out to a party?"

Oh no. How did he find out? "Dad can we do this later? I don't fee-"Feel well? More like a hangover young lady." He interrupted with anger.

A hangover? Where in the world did he get that idea from? I don't drink!

"Dad, I don't drink-"Then why did Carter try to sneak you in while you were _passed out?_" He once again interrupted me.

Passed out? What? "I swear all I had was coke-"Don't lie Jenny."

"Dad can you let me finish?!"

"Why? So you can lie some more? You lied about going to a party, about drinking, and probably a whole bunch of other stuff! Why can't you just stay calm for once-"And live a boring life like you?!" I covered my mouth right after I interrupted him.

My dad stared at me in shock. I would've too, "Dad I'm-"Save it. You're grounded."

With that he left closing the door behind him. I slumped back into my pillow and drifted to sleep.

XXX

When I woke up I felt a little better. My head still hurt but I could actually get up without feeling like I needed to pass out. I put on slippers and left my room I was about to go down the fire pole when I heard voices of my dad, Uncle Nick and Kevin.

"Why would she drink? It's not like her." Dad said in a disappointed tone.

Uncle Nick sighed, "I don't know. Why would she sneak out?"

"Maybe she was bored….?" Uncle Kevin said as if he was questioning himself.

"Kevin, she has a MAC Computer in her room. I doubt she would be bored." Dad said in a 'duh' tone to Kevin.

I decided I should head back to my room. I didn't feel like hearing them talk about me. I shut the door quietly as I layed down on my bed. I so didn't have vodka last night! All I remember is coke. I grabbed my phone and called Carter.

Carter: Hello?

Me: What happened last night?

Carter: Well, you got drunk, grinded on guys, so I took you home.

Me: I don't remember drinking though!

Carter: Jenny, please don't drink again-

Me: But I didn't the first time!

Carter: Just don't, please?

Me: Okay! Um….how did you try to sneak me in?

Carter: Long lunch story, I'll tell you tomorrow.

Me: Ok we-

"JENNY GET DOWN HERE!" My dad yelled.

Me: I got to go. I'll text you.

Carter: Kay and bye

I hung up and slid down the fire pole. My uncles and dad were sitting at the kitchen table. Dad was at the head of it and Kevin was on his left and Nick on his right. Dad pointed at the seat at the other end.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Review plz :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that it took to long to post! But I was busy with school, drama, friends, and new story ideas! Enjoy!**

I did as told and sat down at the table. Dad looked at me with worried eyes.

"Honey, I'm worried about you." He said with concern in his voice.

I shook my head, "You shouldn't be because I DIDN'T DRINK VODKA!" I yelled.

Oh jeez that hurt my head! Uncle Nick turned to me.

"If you have a problem we are here for you, you know that right?" He asked with a skeptical look.

I nodded, "Yeah." I mumbled while looking down.

"And you know if your dad isn't here Nick and I are right?" Uncle Kevin said in the same tone as Uncle Nick's.

I rolled my eyes, "Omigosh yes I know all of this already but can you just listen to me-"I will once you tell me why you drank! Is something wrong Jenny?" Dad interrupted me.

I shook my head no. I so did not have problems! I didn't even drink! I shook my head again.

"I had coke then when I came back it tasted different s-"I don't want to hear it jenny!-"Dad will you listen to me?!" I asked yelling my head off.

Literally it hurt look crap. Dad was losing his temper and so was I! He slammed his fist down.

"Dang it Jenny! Just tell em what's wrong!" He yelled.

"The only thing that's wrong is that you don't trust me and-." I stopped myself and looked around the table.

Uncle Nick looked like he was about to cry while Uncle Kevin looked uncomfortable to be there. Dad looked like he was about to explode from anger.

"ARGH!" I yelled.

I got up from the table and went upstairs.

"JENNY GET OVER HERE NOW!" Dad yelled after me.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him as I went to my room and slammed the door. I locked it and went over to my bed and had a good cry. Well how would you feel if your dad thought that you drank when you know you didn't?! After a while I heard a knock on the door.

"If your name is Joe Lucas and you had a daughter named Jenny I suggest you leave." I said as my voice cracked.

"What if it's Nick Lucas and has a niece named Jenny?" Uncle Nick said chuckling a little.

I sniffled, "Then you can come in….I guess."

Uncle Nick entered my room and closed the door. I still laid on my bed facing the headboard. I felt him sit down at the end of it.

"I know your mad at your dad but he's just doing what's best for you." He said in a knowing tone.

I know my dad does things for me for my own good but it stinks when he blames me for something I didn't freaking do! Example, the situation right now.

"I know that but I didn't drink," I got up so that I could sit next to uncle Nick. "You believe me, right?"

Uncle Nick bit his lip in thought but nodded, "You know, I do. Your a smart girl and you know when to say no."

I smiled. I do know when to say no. I love Uncle Nick! I hugged him.

"Thank you!"

He laughed, "Your welcome, now how about we order pizza?" He asked as I looked up at him.

I bit my lip, "What about dad?" I didn't feel like facing him again just yet.

"He had to go to work again." He said.

I sighed. Of course he did. Uncle Nick got up.

"I'll go order the pizza." He said leaving.

I watched as he walked to the door and I yelled out, "Hey Uncle Nick?"

He turned around, "Yeah kiddo?"

"Thanks." I smiled.

He nodded, "No problem."

XXX

After dinner, Uncle Kevin and Nick left. Ugh, I can't believe tomorrow was Monday, this weekend was so suckish that school SORT OF looked like a save haven. I put on short plaid shorts and hoodie as I hopped in bed and fell asleep.

XXX

The next morning, I put on white skinny jeans and a pink t-shirt with pink converse and I put my hair in a pony tail. I slid down the fire pole for once hoping my dad wasn't there. Thank gosh it came true! I grabbed the note and read it:

Jenny,

Went to work. Nick or Kevin can't drive you to school today. Kevin has his own job and Nick is at the studio working on a solo album. Doesn't Carter drive? Anyway we still need to finish our conversation from last night.

Love you,

Dad

I crumbled up the note and threw it away. I grabbed my phone and texted Carter to come get me and she replied 'Ok'. After about ten minutes Carter honked the horn of her car and I ran out.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." I said back buckling my seat belt.

We started talking about random girls things hoping it would make me feel better about this whole 'Vodka' thing. But of course it didn't.

XXX

"I'm so sorry Jenny." Carter said as we walked into Chemistry.

I told her about how my dad thinks I drank vodka. Carter explained that I was wasted but she remembered me, before I got wasted, walking over to her with a coke can in my hand completely fine. I sat at the work desk next to her, we were partners, and sighed.

"You and Uncle Nick are the only one's who believe me." I sighed as I put my bag down.

Carter was about to say something but stopped when a teacher came in. Whoa! That was not Mrs. Brackman! This women looked like my dad's age and had blonde curly hair she was wearing jeans with a white blouse and black heels. She walked over to the front and wrote down her name on the board then turned to us.

"Good morning class! I'm Stella Malone, call me Miss Malone, and I'm your substitute for the week."

* * *

**I bet u were thinking Stella was forgotten! But NOPE! lol. Question time!**

**1) Do u like the Uncle/Niece relationship that Nick and Jenny has?**

**2) Do u think Jenny will EVER find out that Tiara spiked her drink?**

**Review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow thanks for all the nice reviews guys! This chapter is for u! **

Something about Miss Malone seemed familiar to me. Have I met her before? Nah, I always remember a face….well except this one. Miss Malone started walking around the room.

"Mrs. Brackman has some REALLY bad sushi so I'm filling in for her." She smiled looking at all of us.

Carter turned to me, "Hey, you ok?"

I shook my head, "Huh? Oh yeah totally fine. Why do you ask?"

Carter shrugged, "You seemed distracted."

I just shrugged back and listened to Miss Malone with interest to find out more about her.

"Well, I was a designer but that dream is long gone…" She said pausing for a moment as if remembering something. I raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head and smiled at the class again. "Well let's begin turn to page one forty four."

Everyone groaned as we turned to the page. Before I started to read I look at her one last time but pictured my dad next to her. They would be so cute! Hmmm….

XXX

_Lunch Period_

"So that's your plan?" Carter asked as she took a sip of water.

I nodded.

The plan was that I was going to get in trouble in science so Miss Malone would have to schedule a conference with my Dad. But the catch was that I was going to tell her to come over for dinner for the conference.

"What are you going to do to get in trouble?" Carter asked taking my carrot stick.

I shrugged, "What do you think I should do?"

Carter bit her lip for a second but then stopped and smiled.

"I think I have an idea. Not only will you get in trouble but it will be a revenge on all the things Tiara did to you."

I smiled, I love this idea already!

XXX

I hid behind my open locker door as I waited for Carter to bring Miss Malone over here. Tiara was across from me in the hall talking to Justin. Poor thing, she had no idea what was going to happen…..guilt gone! I got out the ketchup bottle from my locker and looked over the locker door to see Carter with Miss Malone walking down the hall talking. I opened the ketchup bottle and aimed it to the back of Tiara's head, since she wasn't facing me. _Squirt! _The ketchup fired and it all got tangled in her blonde hair.

Justin stifled a laugh as Tiara turned around to face me. I stepped closer to her.

"You little-." She stopped when she saw Miss Malone walking more towards us.

Miss Malone crossed her arms, "What happened here?"

"She put ketchup in my hair!" Tiara said in a whiny tone pointing at me.

Miss Malone turned to me and I nodded. She seemed surprised that I gave up so fast but ignored it.

"Jenny see me after school, Tiara go to the bathroom to clean up." Miss Malone said as she turned to go back to her class.

Tiara turned her sad face to anger. "You little Bitch! You'll be sorry." She said one last time then went to go to the bathroom.

Carter walked up to me and high-fived me. I smiled.

"That was awesome!" I said as I put the ketchup bottle away.

Carter laughed, "I know right! Next time, I'm going to take aim at her and-_"Beep." _

The bell interrupted. Carter sighed.

"Call me to give me the down low on what Miss Malone saids, ok?" She asked starting to walk away.

I nodded, "Of course! See ya Carter!"

She waved and ran to room 123 and I headed to Algebra.

XXX

_After School_

I walked into Miss Malone's office to see that she was writing notes on the board. Probably for tomorrow. She turned around.

"Hi Jenny sit down in the front please." She said pointing to a desk.

I nodded and sat down. She put down her chalk and leaned on the front of her desk as she faced me.

"Why did you do that to Tiara?" She asked.

Crap. What was I supposed to say? _Oh, so you and my dad could have dinner together and fall in love! _No! I needed this to sound bad, like I was a bad person.

"I just felt like it." I said in the most careless tone I could.

Miss Malone sighed, "I'm going to give you one more chance...." She continued to talk.

One more chance?! Ugh why does she have to be so nice? She needed to cone over now!

"I'll write a note to your parent's explaining what you did." She said as she went behind her desk.

I grabbed my purse and took out my mini-notebook. I teared out a piece and chewed it. This tasted really bad! When I was finished I rolled it up.

"Miss Malone!" I yelled loud enough to get her attention.

She turned "Ye-."

I threw the spit ball in her face and it landed right on her forehead. I bit my lip as I saw the anger on her face.

"That's it! Jenny I'm going to have to have a conference with your parents!" She said.

"Ypur going to have to come over. My dad is very busy, you could have dinner if you wanted-"I don't care as long as I get to talk to him." She said wiping the spit ball off her forehead.

I nodded and pretended to be sad as I wrote down our address and gave it to her. She took it.

"I'll be coming Friday night, if that's not good for your dad then tell him to call me." She scribbled her number on her own post-it note and handed it to me.

I nodded. "Ok Miss Malone, have a good night."

Miss Malone sighed out of anger as she took a compact out to check her forehead for any leftovers of the spit ball.

"You too Jenny."

I got my stuff and left the room. Right when I closed the door behind me I smiled. It worked! I have to call Carter! When I got my phone out I paused. Oh no, how am I going to tell my dad about the conference?

I really need to think my plans through….

* * *

**Question time again!**

**1) How did u think of the Ketchup Plan?**

**2) How do you think Jenny's going to tell her dad?**

**Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! 30 Reviews! U guys r amazing! I read every single one of them! Thank so much! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own New Moon (Stephanie Myer and Summit Entertainment does) I also do not own the song 'When I look At You' Miley Cyrus and Hollywood Records does!**

Thank God I had work after school it gives me time to think about how I should tell my dad. Today wasn't even a busy day so that's why I was surprised to see Justin walk in. Oh crap, what if Tiara told him to come to ruin my life?! No, Justin wouldn't be like that….would he?

"Hey." He smiled sitting on one of the stools in front of the bar.

"What can I get you?" I asked biting my lip.

Justin smiled, "How about a little bit of your time to talk?"

I nodded, "Ok."

Justin took a deep breath. What was taking him so long? Uncle Nick or Kevin will be here at six to pick me up! I started to play with my fingers then I looked at him. Whoa, when I look at him it felt like all my troubles went away. Hey!

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
Can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you  
_

I would have to write the rest of that song then produce it. Oh then I could ask Carter to sing it over-Oh right back to Justin.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me sometime....maybe Saturday to see 'New Moon'?" He asked with hope in his voice.

YES! Oh thank you Lord! My dreams are finally comign true! But all the happy thoughts stopped when I thought about my dad. I sighed, like he would let me date and besides I was in trouble. Crap. I bit my lip.

"Justin, I would love too...but I'm grounded." I sighed.

Justin's smile turned into a full-on frown. Thanks a WHOLE bunch dad! I sighed.

"I'm really sorry but here," I grabbed a napkin and scribbled down my cell number and my IM name, "Call, text, or IM." I smiled sliding it to him.

Justin picked it up and smiled as he put it in his pocket. "Also here," He gently took my hand and scribbled down his own number and IM name, "Call, text, or IM."

We both smiled at eachother for a short second then there was a honking car horn. My cue. Of all times! I sighed.

"Sorry I have to go, but don't hesitate to communicate." I smiled as I took off my apron and hung it up.

Justin chuckled, "Beleive me, I would never."

I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder and we walked out together. Uncle Kevin was behind the wheel of the car waiting but looking straight ahead as he tapped ther wheel along to the song blasting. I looked at Justin.

"See ya tomorrow?" I asked.

He nodded, "Of course, bye Jenny."

"Bye Justin." I smiled as I waved at him.

I opened the car door to be greeted.

"Hey Jenny! How was school?" Uncle Kevin asked as he started to drive.

I smiled, "Good," Then I looked down at my hand to still see the number and IM account on it, "Excellent actually."

XXX

During dinner I was all smiles and I think that creeped everyone out. Well besides my dad because he wasn't there. Aunt Macy ate her spaghetti then looked at me.

"Anything happen today?" She asked with a smile.

I snapped out of my daze. "Oh...I just go an 'A' on my math test." I fibbed.

Hey! Don't give me that look! I sure as heck wasn't going to say 'Oh I got in trouble purposely!' or 'I got asked out by the cutest guy in school and he gave me my number!'. They would all tell my dad in a heartbeat and I didn't feel like having three lectures, the 'Getting in trouble goes on your record' lecture, the 'Boy Lecture' and don't forget my 'Drinking problem' which I don't have!

"That's great Jenny!" Uncle Nick smiled as he took a sip of water.

I nodded, "Yep studing sure pays off." I quickly took a sip of my coke.

Uncle Kevin must've noticed because right when I put it down he said, "Slow down Jenny." He chuckled.

I swallowed the left overs of the drink and exhaled, "Sorry, I just have alot of homework.....bye!" I said as I took my semi empty plate and empty cup and put them in the sink.

I ran up stairs to my room and locked the door. Instead of homework, I took out my Song Book and started writing more lyrics to the song I came up with. I was almost done when there was a knock on the door.

"Just a second!" I said as I put the song book away and replaced it with my math book. "Come in!"

Uncle Kevin came in but not all the way in, "Hey we're going your dad should be home in a half hour."

I nodded, "Ok."

Uncle Kevin came more in. "Uh...Jenny?" He asked.

I looked up from my book. "Yep?"

"I know Nick is the mroe senisble one, but if you ever want to talk...I'm here too...ok?" He said with a smile on his face.

I smiled, "Thanks Uncle Kevin." I got up from the bed and hugged him.

He hugged back, "No problem, love ya Jenny."

I smiled up at him and let him go, "You too."

Uncle Kevin left and I smiled. It's nice to know that people are there for you. I was planning on waiting up for my dad so I could tell him about Miss Malone coming over tomorrow for a dinner conference but I couldn't stay awake. So, I got changed in sweats and put my hair in a bun as i tucked myself in.

XXX

The next morning I got changed in skinny jeans and a red shirt with boots (A/N Think aboutMitchie's outfit during the Final Jam in Camp Rock). I went towards the firepole and looked down the hole to see my dad in the kitchen making his coffee. Now's a good time to tell him. I inhaled as I went down the pole.

"Morning Jenny." He said as he drank his coffee.

"Hey dad...?" I said in more of a questioning way then a greeting.

He looked up grom his coffee, "Yeah?"

I bit my lip, "I need to tell you something." OMG just spit it out you wimp!

My dad nodded as he drank his coffee then he put it down, "I know....about the vodka thing," huh? No! "After awhile of thinking, I think we should talk about it..._but_ I'll let you tell your side of the story."

FINALLY! "Thanks dad, but that's not what-"Shoot, I got to go to work I'll see you later tonight. I'm coming hoem early! Bye honey." He kissed my head then walked out.

Crap. Well, at leas there was one thing I was sure of.

Dad was in for a big surprise tonight..

* * *

**Oh snap! **

**Question time!**

**1) Are you excited for Jenny and Justin?**

**2) What did u think of the Kevin and Jenny moment?**

**3) What's your plans for Thanksgiving? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am in complete shock right now. Some girl killed and ATE her cat JUST because Miley won't come back to twitter! How nuts is that?! I don't even like miley and i say people should let her have her own choices. Sorry rant over lol enjoy!**

"So your dad has no idea Miss Malone is coming over tonight?" Carter asked as we walked over to my locker.

I nodded, "He wouldn't listen to me....again." I sighed as I opened it.

Carter leaned on the lockers next to me and sighed too. "But besides that...Justin asked you out?!" She asked jumping up from the lockers.

I smiled and nodded. It still didn't feel real I mean just like two weeks ago I was dreamign on how awesome it would be if at least he talked to me! But now, he asked me out! Carter squealed.

"That's awesome!" We both started to jump up and down but stopped when we heard the clicks of heels.

It was Tiara with her clones and get this, the clones were wearing the same outfit! But of course, Tiara was wearing an 'oringal'. Carter rolled her eyes as did I. Ooh that sounded very poetic! I turned back to my locker while Tiara cleared her throat for our attention. Carter groaned.

"What do you want Tiara?" She asked as if she was in pain.

Tiara flipped her blonde hair, "I just wanted to say, Jenny, that about getting you back I realized I already did." She said in a know-it-all tone.

What did she mean by that? Carter looked up while I turned around and gave her a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

Tiara giggled. "Remember the party? Vodka with coke?"

I dropped the book I was holding and did a mini gasp. It was her?! Why didn't I think of it before? That little-AH! How could she go so freaking low? I turned to Carter who looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

Carter rose her hand up in the air and made a fist "You little-." I put her hand down and pulled her back towards me.

"Don't Carter, she's not worth it."

Carter sighed and backed up as I went towards Tiara with my fist clenched. Tiara backed up a little from fright but stopped.

"I don't know if your remember Tiara....Ketchup? Head? Made your hair slightly better." I said with a smile.

I wasn't going to let this girl get to me. She put her hands on her hips.

"Your such a loser," She started walking away but stopped and turned back around, "The only cool thing about you is.....oh nevermind!" The clones laughed as they walked away.

Carter and I raised an eyebrow as she walked away. That had to be the worst comeback I have ever heard....well that didn't come out of my mouth. Carter turned back around.

"You totally poned her." She said while we highfived.

XXX

After school and work I was finally home! Dad called and said he was on his way. I decided to lighten the load so I made dinner, steak and potatoes. Hey! I know how to cook from Aunt Macy and Penny** (A/N Nick's GF remember? Whose on a business trip? lol**). I put two plants out and made one for myself, I was going to eat in my room so Miss Malone and dad could have some alone time. About five minutes later I heard the door open and my dad came in.

"Hey Jen-what is this?" He asked with a smile as he loosened his tie.

Ok, NOW I will tell him. "Well we are having a guest for dinner.."

Dad smiled, "Really? Who? Carter?"

I shook my head.

"Uh....Joe and Nick?" He asked as he put down his briefcase.

I shook my head again. "A teacher.....I got in trouble and-"WHAT? What did you do?" He interrupted me and the smile turned into a serious face.

I bit my lip, "Well_-"Ding Dong_" Dad looked towards the door.

This is my chance for an escape! I grabbed the plate I made for myself and ran up the stairs as I called out.

"Bye dad love you!"

I heard him say, "We're not through talking about this!"

XXX

_With Stella_

_5 Minutes Earlier _

_No POV_

Stella Malone sighed as she stopped at yet another red light. She looked at the address of Jenny Lucas on the paper. For some reason it looked vaguely familar....like she seen it before...not only that but Jenny's last name. Lucas. She heard that too but seriosuly, there are alot of Lucases out there. She turned on the street that the house was on to see a firehouse. She checked the address one last time, was it right? Why did this seem familar too.....wait a minute....it couldn't be. Stella quickly got out of her car and grabbed her purse as she ran to the front door and rang the doorbell.

XXX

_With Joe_

_No POV_

Joe watched as his daugther ran upstairs with plate in hand. He had to figure out what she did to have the teacher come over...why she didn't tell him about the guest! Joe tied his tie again as he ran over to the door to answer it. He was surprised to see a girl with blonde curly hair and brown eyes to die for. Wait a second! Where has he.....oh my goodness.

"Stella?!" He exclaimed looking at her.

Stella had the same expression on her face, "Joe?!"

Joe realized something.....he really needed to ask Jenny about her teachers more often.

* * *

**Oh snapz again! lol :) **

**Questions!**

**1) Are u happy Joella is here? (trust me, I am)**

**2) Did u like it when Jenny 'poned' Tiara?**

**3) How do u think about the girl that ATE her cat because of Miley? (Sorry that just really gets me mad!)**

**Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Whoa! 35 reviews?! I offically love u guys! lol :) soo I went to see New Moon today....IT WAS FREAKING AWESOME! lol oh and guess who's going to a David Cook Concert this Friday?! Me! Sorry, excitement lol :) ok enjoy! **

Stella and Joe stared at each other. Neither of them couldn't believe that they were staring at the other. Stella felt stupid for not picking up on the last name while Joe kicked himself for not asking Jenny about school and teachers more often. After awhile Joe noticed Stella getting cold.

"Oh sorry, you can come in...if you want you know." Joe said in a nervous fashion as she moved so Stella could come in.

She smiled, "Thanks." She hung her coat on the coat rack.

Another awkward silence filled the room. Joe rocked back and forth on his heels until he remembered the dinner that Jenny cooked.

"Ready for dinner?" He asked nervously again.

Stella nodded, "Sure."

They both sat down with one seat separating each other. Stella got some mashed potatoes and slapped them on her plate as Joe did the same. Stella looked at Joe, his eyes sparkled the same hypnotic way they did when they were just teenagers.....wait was she here for a reason? Oh yeah! Jenny's misbehavior.

"Um, your daugther-"Our daugther." Joe interrupted quietly.

Stella froze. That must be the reason why I felt so connected to Jenny, Stella thought to herself. Stella shook her head.

"Joe I-"Why did you leave us?" Joe interrupted again.

"What?" Stella asked now putting down her fork.

"Why did you leave Jennt and I?" Joe asked a little louder this time.

Stella forgot the reason herself. Why did she leave? Things were so perfect....well the things she could remember, she left right after Jenny turned one. Stella looked back up at Joe and bit her lip.

"I-I don't know." Stella said now holding back tears.

Joe stared at her and said, "I needed you for those sixteen years! But no! You left for a reason you don't even remember!"

Joe looked at the tears in her eyes and soften up a bit, "Stella, Jenny needed, well still needs, a mom, but you bailed."

Stella sighed and took the napkin that she layed out on her lap and put it on her plate that was still filled with food. She stood up and grabbed her purse she put behind her chair.

"I think I should go."

She walked to the door and grabbed her jacket, she didn't put it on, and left. Joe moved his plate over and put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. When did things become so wrong?

XXX

_Jenny POV_

I was sitting in my room reading New Moon tring not to be an eavesdropper and peek. What if things went right? I could have a mom and dad could have a girl, besides me haha, in his life! Oh, I'm such a cupid. I was getting to a really good part when there was a bing at my computer. I walked over to see a name on my IM chat box.

Mantis11: Hey, it's Justin

YES! The night's just getting better and better!

MusicIsLife12: Hey! What's up?

Mantis11: Nothing much, u?

MusicIsLife12: Same, just reading New Moon

Mantis11: Hmmm twlight fan?

MusicIsLife12: Heck to the Yes!

Mantis11: Lol can I tell u a secret?

MusicIsLife12: Sure, what's up?

Mantis11: I read all the twlight books :-P

MusicIsLife12: Really? Cool!

Mantis11: Your not going to make fun of me?

MusicIsLife12: Of coure not! Can I tell u a secret?

Mantis11: Sure

MusicIsLife12: I think guys who read Twlight r sweet :)

Mantis11: :)

We talked for about a hour until he had to go. I turned off my computer and got changed. Today was such a good day and I know things were going to get better. With that thought in my head, I drifted to sleep.

XXX

Joe walked into Jenny's room to see her already asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead but sighed as he thought of Stella. Maybe he was a little to hard on her but still! An explantion of why she left would've been nice. Joe shook his head and left Jenny's room and headed to his own room.

* * *

**I don't think that was good lol :-P**

**Questions!**

**1) What did u think of Joella's reuion?**

**2) Do u like Jenny's and Justin's little convo?**

**3) Would u read a story about a girl whose parents died in a car crash and she had to live with the Lucas's...but get this, she's a werewolf? lol it's a story idea :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! How was your Thanksgiving? I STILL feel very stuffed right now lol! Anyways enjoy :)**

I woke up to the sound of my uncles and dad talking. Don't they know that Saturday is my 'sleep until Sunday' day?** (A/N I got that from Wizards lol)**. I went on my right side and looked at my alarm clock, SEVEN A.M?! What are they doing over this early?! Is something wrong?! I shot out of bed and slid down the fire pole.

XXX

_10 Minutes Earlier_

_No POV_

"So Stella is Jenny's teacher?!" Nick asked, eyes widen.

Joe nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. Kevin sighed.

"Does Jenny know Stella's her mom?" Kevin asked leaning forward on the breakfast bar.

Joe shook his head. Joe was asked that question alot, between his brothers, then Macy, and of course Penny. Nick sighed and put his fingers through his hair as he leaned on the breakfast bar along with Kevin.

"Are you going to tell her?" Nick asked looking up at Joe.

Joe inhaled then said, "Well I-"What's going on?!" Jenny asked after she got down the fire pole.

The boys looked at her in her long pink plaid bottoms and grey t-shirt with her hair messed up everywhere. Joe walked over to her/

"Nothing's going on Jenny." He smiled at his daugther.

Jenny raised an eyebrow at them but slowly nodded. "O...K well, I'm going back to bed."

"Love you." All three boys said.

"You too."

XXX

Jenny POV

Right when I got upstairs I ran over to the firepole and leaned into the hole to listen. Something definetly was up and I was going to find out.

"So, are you going to tell her?" Uncle Nick asked.

Tell me what?

Dad sighed, "How am I supposed to tell her? 'Oh Jenny, honey! Your science teacher is acutally your mom!'?"

I gasped. Miss Malone is my mom? No wonder I remembered her face for a weird reason. I smiled a bit, I have a mom! Oh right, I should get back to listening.

"It would be the right thing to do." Uncle Kevin said in a sing-song voice.

Dad sighed, "I know, it's just Stella didn't seem like she wanted to come back and I don't want to get Jenny's hopes up."

Tears sliently fell. My dad wasn't going to tell me that my own mom was back? Whatever.....I guess. I walked back into my room and layed down. I do wish my mom and dad would get back together. That's it! I shot right out of bed and threw on skinny jeans and a black shirt that had piano keys across it. I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a pony tail while I slid on some black converse I called Carter. I think I woke her up.

Carter: Hmmmmm?

Me: Carter! Get up!

Carter: Huh?! What's going on? Who died?!

Me *giggling*: No one. Just meet me at 'The Dish'.

Carter*yawning*: Are you working today?

Me: No but it's a good place to talk.

Carter: Okay, okay I'll be there.

Me: Thanks! Bye

Carter: Bye

I put my phone in my pocket, same with my wallet, and went down the fire pole. Uncle Nick and Kevin were still there. Dad smiled as if he didn't say anything about Miss Malone.

'Your up early." Uncle Nick said as I went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

I nodded, "I'm meeting Carter."

Dad's eyes widened, "Carter's up this early?!"

My Dad may not be home alot but he knew Carter loved to sleep in on the weekends. I nodded again as I took a sip of water. Does he think I would lie to him....like he's lying to me?

"I better head out, bye guys." I hugged them all then ran out the door.

I started walking to 'The Dish' when someone nearly ran me over with a skateboard. I fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" I knew that voice!

I looked up from my knee to Justin. The sun was hitting him perfectly. he bit his lip.

"Oh Jenny! I'm so sorry!" He put his skateboard on the ground and lended me a hand.

I accepted and he boosted me up. "No problem." I smiled.

His worried look turned into a smile and I looked at his board, "I didn't know you skateboarded."

Justin looked down at his board and picked it up as he said, "Yeah, do you?"

I shook my head. "I wish."

I'm not very coordinated. Well, what do you expect? My father is Joe Lucas A.K.A Joe Fall-Alot Lucas. Justin smiled.

"I could teach you.."

I froze. The most popular guy in school is offering me a sakteboarding lesson!

"Of course!"

Justin laughed a bit at my excitment. I shook my head.

"I mean.....cool." I said in a fake cool toon.

Justin laughed, "Ok, you live at the old fire house right?"

I nodded, "You can come by later today at three."

Justin nodded, "Okay, I'll see ya then." He skated away.

I smiled and skipped over to the dish.

XXX

Carter spit her ice tea all over me. "MISS MALONE IS YOUR MOM?!"

I didn't answer. I was too busy looking at the hug stain that covered my shirt and the mini stains around my pants. I grabbed a napkin and wiped them as I nodded.

Carter bit her lip and looked at the damage she made, "Sorry......but your mom?! Do you lnow what this means?"

I continued to wipe my wet clothes, "That my mom was closer than I though." I nodded to myself as I put the napkin back on the table and looked at Carter.

She shook her head, "That you can get an 'A' in science!" she smiled.

I did a fake smile and nodded along with her. Then I reached my hand over to her side and slapped her. Carter's smile turned into a frown as she held her arm.

"Carter be serious!" I said slumping back in my seat.

Carter's face turned serious, "Ok, so what's your plan this time?"

I smiled as I picked up my coffee.

"I'm going to play match maker."

* * *

**Ugh back to school on Monday :( But I hope u enjoyed! Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holy Crap! 43 Reviews?!?! Thank you so much! This made my day! Thank u so much! :-D!! Enjoy!**

"Thanks for the lift Carter." I smiled as I got out of her car.

She shrugged, "No problem, see ya!"

I waved as she drove off and I walked up to my front door. Now all I have to do is think of a plan that would match Miss Malone, well my mom, and my Dad together again. I opened the door to hear voices. Four voices.....wait what?! I heard my Dad's, naturally, Uncle Nick's, normal, Uncle Kevin, always, Justin's, WHOA, Justin's?! I ran into the living room and froze. My Dad and Uncle's were sitting on the couch across from the second couch where Justin sat alone. I quickly looked at my watch, 3:10?! Crap to the crap. Dad turned to me.

"Jenny, you didn't tell us about your little friend." He said with a smile. Fake. It was always fake when it comes to boys.

I bit my lip and nodded, "Yeah.....hi Justin." I said mini waving at him.

He waved back, he had such a worried look on his face. Dad raised his eyebrow.

"You can sit down."

I walked over to the couch and sat next to Justin. Then, my Dad made an 'Errr' noise.

"Go over there." He pointed to the other end of the couch.

I rolled my eyes and scooted over to the other side. I crossed my arms. Dad bit his lip and started to think.

"Any drugs?" He asked.

My mouth dropped. Is he seriously asking him questions like this?

"No....sir." Justin answered tensely.

"In any gangs?" Uncle Kevin asked giving him a look.

"No sir."

"Drinking?" Uncle Nick asked looking skeptical.

Justin shook his head, "No sir."

Dad opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him. I couldn't take this anymore! They're questioning my boyfriend! Well, crush.

"Guys!" I said standing up from the couch.

All four heads turned to me.

"Justin is a great guy! I know he doesn't do any of those things! He's not my boyfriend either he's just teaching me how to skateboard. Chillax!"

I gave a 'please leave us be' look. Dad must've saw it and understood because he sighed.

"Fine. Until four."

I cleared my throat and he sighed again.

"Four thirty."

I smiled and went over to hug him and my uncles. It was such a huge group hug.

"Love you guys!"

I said as Justin and I ran out the door. Thank God we were out of there.

XXX

"AH!" I yelled as I flew off his skateboard and into the grass.

Justin ran over to me and helped me up.

"Your doing great." He smiled.

"Oh yeah!" I smiled sarcastically as I brushed some grass and dirt off my jeans. "Fantastic!"

Justin laughed, "Wanna take a break? Ice cream in the park?"

I nodded and smiled, "Sure."

We started to walk to the park.

XXX

"So that's your family." Justin smiled handing me my chocolate ice cream in a cup.

I nodded and giggled, "Yeah, sorry about that."

We walked over to a bench. "It's cool." Justin smiled licking his cone.

After a while there was a silence but not an awkward one, a comfortable one. I watched as guys played Frisbee, dogs fetch, and couples hold hands as they walked. Justin ate his ice cream and removed the cone from his mouth. He left a HUGE chocolate mess on his lips and I laughed.

"What?" Justin asked with a smile.

I pointed to my own lip to show him where the chocolate was. He touched his lips and saw the ice cream on his fingers and laughed.

"Can you get it off for me?" He smiled leaning into me.

I smiled and nodded. I grabbed a napkin and he leaned in more. I felt his breath as I cleaned the chocolate off. No stay coo. Oh! Who am I kidding? I throught the napkin down and kissed him on the lips. Justin was surprised at first but then kissed back. His lips tasted like chocalate, since he had that chocalate all over his lips. The kiss made me feel like we were the only people in the world just enjoying each other's company. The kiss wasn't sloppy, wasn't nasty......but beautiful. Calming even. All seemed right with the world-

"JENNIFER MARIE LUCAS!"

Justin and I quickly separated and looked to see, oh crap, my dad.

XXX

_In the Fire House_

_Earlier (before the kiss) _

_No POV_

Joe looked outside the window as he watched Jenny, his little girl, skateboard with a boy. A BOY. He still couldn't beleive he let her go off with....him. Even if it was just outside the house, still it's a boy. Nick and Kevin walked to either side of Joe.

"Are you going to be ok?" Nick asked looking at his bother.

Joe shrugged.

"You do just her don't you?" Kevin asked raising an eyebrow at his brother.

Joe nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Then why are you staring out the window?" Nick asked making a head movement to the window.

Joe bit his lip. He trusted Jenny, it was Justin he didn't trust. Kevin sighed.

"Joe, back away from the window."

Joe groaned, "Fine." He walked over to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

Nick and Kevin nodded and smiled at there brother. They both walked over to him and Nick patted his shoulder.

"Get job bro. I got to get home. Penny's going to be calling any second."

Kevin looked at his watch, "Oh, me too. I just need to get my briefcase upstairs."

Nick bit his lip, "Man! I left my cell up there too."

The two boys ran upstairs leaving Joe on the couch alone. He got up and looked up the stairs, Nick and Kevin were no where in sight. Joe smirked and ran over to the window to see the two teens walking away. Whoa! Where are they going?! Joe went outside and waited until Jenny and Justin were a fair distance away then he started to follow them. When they got to the park Joe went into hiding and watched as they ate ice cream. _Hm, innocent enough._ Joe thought to himself. Justin got ice cream on his mouth and Joe tried not to laugh but then stopped and watched as Jenny started to help him get it off then- WHOA THEY KISSED?! Joe started to freak out. Anger welled inside him. How dare they kiss! Joe got out of hiding.

"JENNIFER MARIE LUCAS!"

XXX

_Jenny POV_

"Dad?!" I yelled.

How did he get here? I didn't see a car follow us here. Either way, how dare he follow and watch my date!

"Jenny you are going home." Dad said grabbing my wrist.

"Dad! Stop!" I said trying to go aganist him.

Luckily his grip was only strong, it dodn't hurt.

"No! Justin I suggest you go home and never see my daugther again." Dad said a little calmly.

Justin just nodded, in fear, and walked off. No! He was everything to me.

"Justin don't go!" I begged to him.

He turned around to look at me with sadness in his eyes. But, they quickly turned to fear and he walked off, I looked up at my dad he was showing the death glare.

"We're going home." Dad said pulling me along with him.

I let loose of his grip and stood where I was. Dad quickly turned and looked at me with more anger in his eyes.

"Come with me. Now." He said with anger in his voice.

"I hate you." I said.

Dad's eyes quickly softened into sadness. I felt tears and I quickly ran off. I heard his voice calling after me but I didn't listen. I can't beleive I said 'I hate you' to my dad.....but he deserved it....right? I shook my head as tears fell and I continued to run away until I bumped into someone.

"Whoa!" The voice said, it was a women.

I looked up to see Miss Malone in a baseball hate and jogging sweats.

"Jenny?" She said in a surprised tone.

I didn't know what to do. I looked in the direction that I came and to Miss Malone. Then it went black.

* * *

**Question time!**

**1) How did u feel reading this? Sad, happy etc?**

**2) Ru mad at Joe or Jenny, neither?**

**3) What did you do/feel when Jenny bumped into Stella?**

**Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

****

Thanks soo much for all the reviews! It made my day, which was horrible....very long story and ALOT of drama.

I woke to the sound of a shower from upstairs. I sat up in the couch....wait! This isn't my house! I looked behind me, where a staircase was located, and then in front of me, where a T.V. was, and to my right where a swinging door was then to my left to see the front door. I looked at the red couch that was under me and felt the soft pink blanket that was covering my body. Where am I? What happned? Oh, Justin and I kissed....my dad came in....I said 'I hate you' to my father. Then what? I got abducted by some hobo? Wait, the new LG T.V. is in the room, maybe a RICH hobo! Ok, NOW I'm acting stupid. After a while, I heard the shower stop then the patting of barefeet walking down the stair. I quickly leaned back into the couch and put the pink blanket over me. I also kept my eyes a little open but only enough to see a blurry version of the room. A white robe came into view then a girl's face bent down to my view. Miss Malone!

Miss Malone placed her hand on my cheek. If I didn't know that she was my mother, I probably would've slapped her. Miss Malone sighed and went into the swnging door. I got off from my side and layed on my back. I can't beleive I said 'I hate you' to my dad. My Dad! I'm such a bad daugther.....I wonder what he's doing now...

_At the Firehouse_

_No POV_

"Ok......thanks Carter.....bye." Joe said as he hung up the phone.

Nick looked up from the notebook that listed names of people that Jenny knew....well who she circled in her yearbook.

"Carter diesn't know either?" He asked.

Joe shook his head then put his head in his hands and sighed as Nick crossed off Carter's name. Kevin came in from downstairs as he pockted his cell phone.

"Macy's still looking around the park and nearby diners." He said as he sat on the couch next to Nick.

Joe nodded. He couldn't beleive he lost his own daughter. All because he caught her kissing a boy. Joe raised his head from his hands and sighed.

"I can't beleive this is happening." He said sadly.

Kevin went over to his brother and patted his back, "Don't worry, we'll find her."

Nick sighed as he continued to look at the notebook, "Doubt it we checked everyone and-ow!"

Kevin stepped on Nick's foot in despairation. Even though Kevin sort of agreed with Nick, he couldn't let down his hope for Joe. Joe's eyes widen as he got an idea.

"Not everyone." He got up from the couch and took his keys from the breakfast bar.

Nick raised an eyebrow at Joe, "Where are you going?"

Joe slumped on his jacket as he said, "To the school to get something, then....to a house. Keep calling people!"

Joe ran out the door leaving Nick and Kevin completely confused.

_Jenny POV_

I stayed on my back until I heard the doorbell ring and Miss Malone coming out of the kitchen. I pretended to sleepily turn to my side then I put my eyes in the postion that I only see a blur. Who would come over to Miss Malone's house at night? Oh jeez what if I'm interrupting her 'Evening Plans'? Ewwwwww!!! I was about to close my eyes but instead I had to stop myself from widening them. Why you ask? Well, MY DAD WAS THE DOOR! I kept my eyes to a blur and listened.

"Joe?" Miss Malone looked down at her self and the robe, "Joe!"

Dad waved, "Hi Stells I-Jenny!"

He went past Miss Malone and went over to me. He bent down at my level and rubbed my cheek then turned back to Miss Malone.

"Where did you find her?" Dad asked getting up.

"I ran into her at the park and she fainted.." Miss Malone said but trailed off as if remembering when it happened.

"Fainted?!" Dad said, startled as he turned back to me.

Miss Malone smiled at my dad's father attitude. I guess he was the care free one back in high school. She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders and smiled.

"Don't worry Joe, she's fine." She smiled but then frowned as she quickly took her hands away.

Dad smiled awkardily as he looked at Miss Malone, "Did I interrupt your evening rountine."

Miss Malone gasped as she looked at her robe and touched her wet hair, "Sorry! I'm going to go change....feel free to watch T.V." She said as she scurried up the stairs.

Dad half smiled as Miss Malone went upstairs but then shook his head as he went over to me and felt my forehead. Probably for a fever. Dad started to hum and I gently fell to sleep. For real, this time.

_Stella POV_

I rummaged through my closet looking for something to wear. Ugh! Stella why are you doing this?! It's just Joe.....your best friend......and ex-lover. I just grabbed sweat pants and a gray sweatshirt. I brushed my hair and got out my make-up bag but then stopped myself. It's just Joe! I slipped on ugg boats and just ran downstairs to see him humming to Jenny. Our daugther. She's so beautiful and she has alot of Joe in her, but she has my eyes. But she definelty has the face of an angel.....Joe looked up. There was an awarkard slince until I finally spoke up.

"Do you want some coffee?" I asked pointing to the swinging door that led to the kitchen.

Joe nodded, "Sounds nice."

He followed me into the kitchen and I got the coffee maker started while he sat down at the little kitchen table.

"Nice place." He said, smiling.

I nodded, "Thanks, waffles?" I asked holding up the Eggo box.

He shook his head and I sat down next to him with his coffee and my own unfinished cup. Joe drank his coffee then said.

"Thanks for finding Jenny. I don't know what I wouldn've done without her." He said looking at me with both hands on his mug.

I smiled, "No problem. She's my daugther too y'know."

Joe nodded, "Yeah...." He took another sip of his coffee as did I.

This was so awkard. How would you feel if your ex-lover came back into your life? Ya, that's what I thought! After a minute of silence I spoke up.

"So how's Macy and Kevin?" I asked remembering the wedding.

Joe bit his lip then finally broke down, "I can;t take it anymore!"

He slammed down his cup and leaned over to me and planted a huge kiss on me. Now if I was thinking I would've pushed him off but instead, I kissed back turning it into a full make-out session....

_XXX_

_The Next Morning_

_Jenny POV_

Owww my back. I'm never sleeping on a couch again. I got up and leaned back as my back cracked and got all the new, and some old, nots out. I looked at the clock on the DVD player, 8:30am on a Sunday and I was still at Miss Malone's house. My dad didn't even take me home. Great, he disowned me! Ok, I can't jump to conclusions because one it's too early and two I'm hungry! I heard a sneeze in the kitchen, good Miss Malone is up maybe I could ask her for breakfast. I took the blanket off me and got odd the couch as I swung the door open to see- OMIGOSH! My dad and Miss Malone on the table on top of eachother?! Dad looked up at me, his white shirt wrinkled and his hair messed up with his jacket on the ground. Then I looked at Miss Malone, her sleeves on her sweatshirt where shoved up, her hair was all over the place, and one ugg boat was on the other was on the ground. I could only think of ONE logical thing to do....

"EWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Sorry that it's shorter. Question time!**

**1) What do u think about Stella taking Jenny in?**

**2) Did you feel awkard just reading about Joella's coffee convo?**

**3) How did u feel when Jenny found Joella....ya know....lol **

**Plus I have an idea for a Nelena/Nalex story :-D**


	16. Important Update READ!

**Hey this is just an update chapter, a real chapter is coming tonight tho! **

**I just wanted to say thank u sooooooo much for all the reviews! It truly is amazing, thank you :-D. **

**Also I got a TWITTER!!! It's mainly for updates on stories, new story ideas and maybe if u guys have questions for me.....so follow me if u have a twitter (link below). I'm new to it so if I do something wrong then teach me lol :-P.**

**Oh! If u guys read this plz put 'Tweet tweet' in your review lol! **

**Yep so that's about it, have a great day! **

**Peace,**

**xonickjonas**

**Twitter: /xoNickJfanficxo**


	17. Chapter 16

**So sorry it took me a long time! Oh and if u r going to follow me on Twitter plz tell me what your user is thanks :)**

"AHHH!"

I ran out of the kitchen and rubbed my eyes. They felt like they were BURNING! Hey! How would you feel if you saw your teacher and dad all messed up together? Ok, I know she's my mom but still! Eww! Dad and Miss Malone ran out after me but skidded to a stop.

"Dad.....seriously?!" That's all that I could get out.

"It's not what it looks like-"It LOOKS like you slept with my teacher, in a KITCHEN!" I yelled at him.

Ok, that was a wrong move. Dad's eyes were fuming.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady!"

"Don't sleep with my teacher young man!"

Ok, correction, THAT was a bad move. A REALLY bad move. I looked over my dad's shoulder to Miss Malone who looked awakard standing there but looked mad at me. She is definetly my mother.

"Wait outside Jennifer."

Oh he was pissed. He never calls me Jennifer unless I'm in really big touble. I looked down and headed towards the door but then looked up and looked at Miss Malone.

"Thank you for taking me in, Miss Malone." I said.

She nodded, "Your welcome."

With that, I went outside and leaned on my dad's car door.

_No POV_

_Inside_

Joe turned away from the door and put his attention on Stella who was looking at her hands. He knew what she was thinking.

"We can work it out Stells-"No, we can't do this. Not when I'm teaching Jenny." She interrupted him standing closer.

Joe grabbed her hands in desparation, "I'll tell her that your her mother and-"Joe, not now. When she's mad at you? She'll think your lying to get on ehr good side again."

Joe looked down. He knew that she was telling the truth, Jenny was always like that when she's mad. Joe looked at her.

"Ok. I'll miss-"Joe." She interrupted playfully.

He nodded, "Right, bye Stella."

"Bye."

Joe grabbed his coat and walked out the door leaving Stella. She sighed and plopped down at the couch.

_Jenny POV_

We were now driving home, it was very awakard. Ugh. Why did I have to yell at my dad? Wait! Why did he have to sleep with my mom/teacher? It's both our faults...I guess. Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out to see three new texts and 5 missed calls. I looked at the texts first.

Carter: Hey! Wanna go bowling? (2pm)

Carter: OMG! Where ru? Your dad just called me! RU ok? Plz answer!!(3:30pm)

Justin: Hey! Where did you run off 2? Plz call or text...I'm worried.(4;00pm)

I hit the menu to see who called me:

Carter(3:30)

Carter(4:00)

Dad(4:30)

Dad(5:00)

Justin(5:25)

They were all probably wondering where I was. It's nice to know that people care. Ok, why am I rambling? We pulled into our driveway and I hurried out leaving my dad behind. I stormed in to see Uncle Nick and Kevin, who were asleep on the couch. Awwww-ew! Nevermind they're drooling. I tip-toed to the staircase, I didn't want to wake them because:

1) They were probably up all night

2) I don't feel like being hit with 20 questions

Right when I though I was in the clear, my dad slammed the door waking them up. Thanks alot dad. Uncle Nick and Kevin shook there heads then spotted me. Oh no.

"Jenny!" They both yelled running to me and smooshed me into a hug.

I smiled, "Hi guys."

They stopped hugging and they're kind expressions turned to anger. Here we go.

"Where were you?" Uncle Kevin asked first pointing.

Uncle Nick followed, "Why didn't you call?"

Here comes Kevin, "Why did you run from your father?"

"And why-"Guys! I'm finw now. No biggie. Now I'm going to take a shower," I looked over at my dad who was still at the door. "Why don't you ask my dad how his night was."

I smirked a little then ran upstairs before any of them could catch me. I shut my room door and took out my phone to call Carter.

Carter: Hello?

Me: Hey buddy.

Carter: Jenny! Oh thank God!

Me: Haha hi!

Carter: Are you ok?

Me: Yeah, I guess

Carter: You guess?

I leaned back on my bed.

Me: Well, Miss Malone took me in and my dad came to pick me up, I pretended to be asleep thinking this would be a good matchmaker plan...

Carter: Sounds good, how did it backfire?

Me: Well I actually DO fall asleep only to wake up to see my dad and teacher slash mom asleep on the kitchen table, with clothes and hair messed up.

Carter: EWW!

Me: I know!

Carter: Maybe you should- oh hang on.

I sat there on the bed waiting. Then, she came back on.

Carter: Ugh. I got to go I'll see you tomorrow at school, k?

Me: Sure, bye-bye

Carter: Peace!

I hung up the phone and went on the computer to log in on AIM. I needed, ok it's more like a want, to talk to Justin. Thank God he's on.

MusicIsLife12: Hey you!

Mantis11: Hey! Ru ok?

MusiscIsLife12: Yeah I didn't bump into any rapist :-P

Mantis11: LOL I just got so worried....

MusicIsLife12: Aww your too sweet :) don't worry I'm fine now.

Mantis11: How's your dad?

MusicIsLife12: He's happy that I'm home....he didn't mention the kiss yet.

Mantis11: That's good. So u grounded?

MusicIsLife12: Probably :-/

Mantis11: Crap. I g2g to bed. Mom's lol.

MusicIsLife12: I should probably too. See ya tomorrow?

Mantis11: Yep. Bye

MusicIsLife12: Peace

I logged off and started to get ready for bed. I really hope my dad has to go into work early, I don't feel like facing him yet.

Or ever.

* * *

**No questions :( sorry it's late and I feel overtired...it's only 10:30 lol XD **

**Just a reminder! If you do have and twitter and want to follow me then plz plz plz post your name in your review :) thanks!**


	18. Chapter 17

**SOOOOO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT!! **

**The bright side is one more week then...WINTER BREAK!!!!! lol here ya go!**

I don't know if I mentioned this already, but I'm not a lucky person so that's why I was surprised at my luck the next morning to see my dad wasn't there. Only a note explaining he had to go to work early....again. This time I was grateful, I didn't feel like facing him today. I went back to my room and changed into black skinny jeans and just a plain t-shirt with black converse, then I headed back downstairs and grabbed a bagel. Since I had time before Uncle Nick or Kevin came, I turned on the T.V to E-News.

_Now it's time for an old star UPDATE! _

The letters flashed on the screen.

"Joe Lucas, of the old hit band JONAS, was seen leaving a house. But get this, it was at 7am! His daughter, Jenny who is sixteen, came out first looking very angry. Joe followed about a minute later, he looked pretty messed up. like anyone would in the morning. According to neighbors, a women, they did NOT give away her name, lives next door and is a teacher. Maybe Jenny's? What do YOU think?"

I almost dropped my bagel as they played the video of me walking out of Miss Malone's house, then another video with my dad coming out after me. How did they get this?! I didn't see any paparazzi! Plus, what the heck is an "Old Star Update"? Suddenly, the car horn honked and I turned off the E-News before it his another Miley Scandal. I ran out of the house to see Uncle Nick in the car with a smile. That told me he didn't see the report...yet.

"Ready for school?" He asked as I buckled my seat belt.

I shrugged, "I guess."

I was too busy thinking about who, at school, saw that same report. Hopefully, not Tiara.

XXX

When I got to school, Carter ran over to me.

"You saw the report?" I asked biting my lip.

Carter sadly nodded, "I'm not the only one..."

I stepped back. Crap to the max. We started walking towards the front doors of the school when Carter stopped me.

"Ignore all the staring, ok?"

I nodded, "Got it."

This isn't the first time this happened. The first time was the first day of school when everyone got freaked out that Joe Lucas's daugther was going here, but, of course, it died down. I opened the door and everyone got silent. I looked over at Carter who nodded at me to go. While walking down the hall people stared and whispered stuff like:

"OMG she was on E-news...with her dad!"

When I got to my locker everyone went back to there normal selves. Carter looked around.

"That was easier then I expected." She smiled a little.

Oh Carter, always trying to ligthen the mood.

"Yeah. But-"Oh, isn't it daddy's little princess."

We both turned to see Tiara. I guess my luck ran out this morning. Surprisingly, she was alone. She probably sent her clones on a coffee run.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to stay tough.

"You just want the spotlight don't'cha?" She asked holding out a section of the newspaper.

I looked more closely, it was the Celeb Section with a picture of my dad and I in a car looking all sad. Whoa! They followed us?! I was about to grab it but Tiara pulled it back to her. Carter leaned over to me.

"Let's go before she starts trouble." She whispered.

I nodded as I closed my locker. We wee in the clear! Until-

"I guess it was easy since your dad is a MANWHORE!" She yelled after me.

I stopped in my tracks. Carter started to whisper rapidly: "Walk away, walk away.". But I didn't. I turned around and looked at her smiling face, obviously pleased. I walked closer to her.

"Listen Tiara. You can't make fun of me, but when you bring my dad into this. You cross the line." I threw my purse down..

Tiara stepped closer. More people started to move in on us to watch until something happened.

"Do you think I care about you little line? Your dad's not only a mawhore but also a big," she better stop, "Fat," she's asking for it, "Annoying," one more.....I dare her, "Lousy, washed up MUSICIAN."

THAT DOES IT! I pushed her into the lockers and everyone started to chant. Tiara rubbed her back then ran over to me and grabbed my black straight hair as she started to pull it. She bashed me into the other set of lockers. Ow...I rubbed my head and we started to hit, slap and even kick eachother. Her nose started to bleed and I could feel my own bleeding. Out of the corner of my eye, while I was fighting, I could see Carter trying to get to me but the crowd was to dense for her.

Tiara and I were on the ground now rolling around on top of eachother still kicking eachother's leg when we got the chance. I had her pinned to the ground and I was about to slug her until,

"STOP!"

Tiara and I looked over to see Mr. Brown, the principal, walking through the crowd and stopping in front of Tiara and I. He kneeled down to us.

"First get cleaned up then to my office." He said firmly as he stood back up.

"CLEAR THE HALLS!" He yelled to the reamining students who all scrambled to there own first periods.

I got off of Tiara and got off the ground. Ow! My legs felt so sore. Carter ran over to me.

"Ooh!" She said looking at my bleeding nose and bruises, "Let's get you to the bathroom."

I put my arm over her neck as I limped over, with her supporting me, to the girl's room. One thing was for sure, Dad was so not going to be happy about this.

* * *

**Question Time!**

**1) Do you have the same reaction as Jenny when the E-News Report came on?**

**2) How about when Tiara called Joe a 'Manwhore'?**

**3) Has a fight EVER broke out at your school?**

**Review plz!**


	19. Chapter 18

**OMG! 62 REVIEWS?! Thank u guys so much!!!!!! :-D Sorry about the lack of updates, stupid school lol**

"You ladies can wait in here, Mr. Brown will be here shortly." The secertary said with a smile as she opened the door to Mr. Brown's office.

I smiled at her while Tiara just scoffed. She sat in one of the chairs across the desk and I sat in the other. Right when the secertary closed the door, Tiara turned to me.

"This is all your fault!" She whispered yelled, pointing a finger at me.

My mouth dropped. How could she blame this on me?! "Me?! Your the one that called my dad a man whore!" I whispered yelled back.

Tiara sat there thinking but then shot back, "You-"Hello ladies."

We turned around to see Mr. Brown standing in the doorway. We mumbled our own greeting's as he walked to his desk and took a seat.

"I'm very disappointed in you two. But I'm going to ask, why?" He asked leaning in.

Tiara and I started to talk at the same time. Mr. Brown closed his eyes in frustration then opened them again, "Ok!" Tiara and I stopped talking and looked at him.

He looked between Tiara and I. After a while, he stopped and looked at Tiara who had an innocent expression on her face.

"Ok, Tiara. What happened?"

OMG! He was not asking the biggest skank and liar in the school! Tiara gave me a little smirk then smiled, a fake one, at Mr. Brown. I closed my eyes and quietly sighed. Here we go..

"Well I saw Jenny sitting on the bench in the hallway with some other kid. I walked over to see that she was writing down his answers, to a huge homework assignment. I told her it was bad to do that but she responded, 'Like I care'. Then she got up and slapped me! That's when it started." She said as if it was the complete truth.

My mouth was dropped open. What a dirty liar! OK, calm down Jenny, there's no way that Mr. Brown could believe that. I mean, c'mon, I was on Principal's Honor Roll since, well, forever I guess. Well, once again I was wring. Mr. Brown shook his head at me. I had to stop this.

"Mr. Brown she's lying I-"Enough Jenny. Now Tiara, since you told the turth your free to go."

Tiara's eyes brightened as she got up from the chair, "Thank you Mr. Brown," She looked at me, "So long, Jenny." She smirked then went out of the office.

I can not beleive this is happening. I turned to Mr. Brown who gave me a stern look, he looked like a statue that was made to look disappointed. I bit my lip and looked down.

"Well, since your usually a good student I'll give you a soft punishment," I looked up. Soft punishments were good...I guess, "Since some classrooms are getting cleaned, you are going to help teachers move stuff out of there rooms. Also you have detention."

My jaw dropped. Detention is so scary. One time, I had to stay after school to tutor some students and the library advisor wanted me to make a stop at the room where detention is held. Let me tell you, those kids looked like they were about to eat me. I remember handing the supervisor the note and running out.

"A week." He said sternly once again.

"A week?!" I gaped at his statement.

He raised an eyebrow, "Want it to be two?"

I shook my head and looked back down then up again.

"I'll write your father a note on why you have detention." He took out a pen and paper and began to write.

Ugh, I hate Tiara so much. I can't believe she did that! Well actually, I can but still how dare she! Mr. Brown signed the note and handed it to me. I got up and walked out of the office.

XXX

"DETENTION?!" My dad yelled still looking at the note.

I cringed as he yelled. There are two things I honestly wish my Dad wouldn't do:

1) Yell (duh)

2) Dance in Public (or private)

When my dad danced it was terrible! When 'Crank Dat' came out, he kept on doing the dance everywhere! Trust me, I'm not lying. I don't lie, unlike Tiara...oh! Back to my dad's rage.

"It could've been worse..." I said biting my lip after.

Dad stopped facing and looked at me, "WORSE?! You fought with a girl! In the hall!"

I looked down. It is bad...isn't it? Dad sat down in the couch across from the on where I was currently sitting and sighed.

"Well, your grounded for two weeks." He said firmly.

"Two?! But-"Want it to be three?" He interrupted with anger.

I shook my head, "I better go...homework." I said as I walked up the stairs.

Usuaully when I was in trouble he would emand me to come back down to the living room but I think he ran out of things to say...well...yell actually. I ran into my room and shut the door. I plopped down to ny bed and sighed, why do all the popular people get away with everything? I sighed and got changed into a hoodie and PJ pants. Tomorrow, I have to get to school early to help teachers move to other classrooms. Lovely.

The Next Morning

I decided to walk to school. It was about 6AM, school started at 8AM, and I didn't want to wake Uncle Nick or Kevin. It's so quite in the morning, the only sound you can hear are birds chirping and the sound of sneakers hitting the pavement. Joggers. How can a human bring themselves to get up at 6AM to run?! I hate running the track once a week!

When I got to school it was VERY quite, especially the halls. I stopped at my locker and began to put stuff away when I dropped a pencil. Whoa...the sound echoed! I was bout to bend down to get it one a voice said:

"Allow me."

I looked over my locker door to see Justin on the ground picking up the pencil. I smiled, maybe this is going to be the only goof thing that happens to me today. Justin got off the ground and handed me the pencil.

"Thanks." I smiled as I put the pencil in my locker.

"No problem, so what are you doing here?" He asked leaning on the locker next to mine.

I grabbed a binder and said, "I have to help teachers move some stuff. Part of my punishment." I said as I closed my locker and started to walk with Justin.

He gave me a confused look, "Punishment? Oh! That fight."

I stopped in my tracks, "Wait a second, where were you durning the fight?"

"I was late. Dentist." He said showing me his teeth.

I giggled and we continued to walk. After a while of silence I spoke up, "Why are you here this morning?"

"I help the ladies in the office, you know clean, sharpen pencils." He said smiling.

Awww, he even helps the office ladies! Why does he have to be so perfect?

"What room are you heading to?" He asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"The note said to room 153, Miss Malone." Great, I'm helping my mom clean out her classroom.

Justin looked behind him and stopped, "Well it looks like I just walked you there." He pointed to the room.

I felt like just walking around the school with him. Of course, I would never say that out loud so I just nodded.

"Thanks, see ya later." I said as I went to the door.

"Hey, Jenny?" He asked as he turned to me.

I nodded, "Yeah?"

"How about you sit with me at lunch today?" He asked with a smile

YES! Ok, calm down. I need to make it seem like I'm thinking. After abotu a half of minute I smiled.

"Sure, see ya."

"Bye." Justin smiled back as he continued to walk.

I went into the room and smiled. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad afterall.

"Jenny? What are you doing here?" Miss Malone said as she looked up from a box.

Ok today may be good. But this morning....not so much.

* * *

**Eh. Not my best...sorry. But anyway QUESTION TIME!**

**1) Do you think Tiara is a bitch? lol easy.**

**2) When do u get out for Christmas Break? **

**This Friday is my last day before Christmas Break! Whoo! lol**


	20. Chapter 19

**Whoo! Two chapters in one night! :-D Enjoy!!!!**

"Jenny, what are you doing here?" Miss Malone asked as she looked up from a box.

That broke me out of my Justin daze. I turned to her.

"For a punishment I have to help teachers and you were the first on the list." I said as I walked in more.

Miss Malone's face went from confused to grateful, "Well come on then!" She giggled as I put my binder down on a random desk and went over to her.

She told me to start taking down some of the posters. As I took down the posters and Miss Malone took care of the advanced stuff, a silence filled the room. Ugh, why was this so awakard? I started to think of a good conversation starter but Miss Malone beat me to the punch.

"So, how did you get punished?" She asked in a teacher tone.

Crap. I was trying to AVOID that topic. I bit my lip and continued to take down posters as I said, "Um....a fight." I closed my eyes right after I said it.

I heard something drop into the box, "A fight?! Are you ok?!" She asked rushing to my side.

She cupped my face in her hands in a motherly fashion. Yep, she was definetly my mom. I grabbed her arms and gently put them down.

"I'm fine, mom." I said.

WHOA! Did I just say mom?! Oh no, oh no, oh no. Crap! Miss Malone grew wide eyed.

"Mom?" She repeated in a questioning tone.

Thank God the bell rang. I ran to the desk and grabbed my binder as I ran out, leaving a confused Miss Malone.

XXX

"No way you called her mom?!" Carter excalimed one last time as he walked through the lunch line.

I nodded as I grabbed a pizza, "I know! Ugh, I'm so afraid for fifth period now."

Carter grabbed a water and so did I as we walked out of the line. We started going to a table.

"Well, you don't have to, I heard she went home early." She said.

OMG , I dramatized my teacher/mom. We were about to sit down at some random table when Justin came rushing over.

"Hey! Remeber my invite?" He asked pointing to the other direction behind him.

I smiled, "Of course! Can Carter come?"

Ok to be honest, I totally forgot about Justin's lunch invite. Oh, don't give me that look! You would too after all these events! Justin nodded.

"Sure, follow me." He smiled as he went ahead of us.

As we walked, Carter whispered in my ear, "A lunch date, ooh la la."

I playfully shoved her. Our smiles faded when we got to the table. Tiara and her clones were staring at us along with some football players, the nice ones.

"Ugh, what are they doing here?" Tiara asked as she looked down at her salad.

"To eat lunch Tiara, jeez." Justin said then he looked up at Carter and I, "You can grab a chair."

Carter and I grabbed chairs and I sat next to Justin while Carter sat between Justin, on his other side, and one of the football players. Justin put down his fork.

"Sorry! Almost forgot! This is Jess," He pointed to the football player with black hair, brown eyes, and muscular guy who was currently sitting next to Carter, "and this is Logan." He pointed to the blonde hair, blue eyes, VERY muscular guy.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Jess looked at me skeptically, "I give him five days."

"I say seven." Logan said looking at me.

I turned to Justin and gave him a confused look. He just shrugged and I turned back to the boys.

"Oh, we are betting to see when Justin will admit that he likes you." Jess smiled at me as Logan chuckled kindly.

Justin and I blushed. Everythign was going perfectly until,

"So Jenny, how was your first day of punishment?" Tiara asked as she took a sip of coke.

How did she know about that? Well, she DOES have connections with some of the student assistances here. I looked down.

"It was fine.."

She smiled at my response. But, Carter spoke up.

"Oh shut up Tiara no one wants to hear your voice right now." Carter said as she bit into her pizza.

"Oh snap!" Jess said playfully.

Carter blushed. Aww I think she has a new crush! Tiara, on the other hand, was stunned. She threw down her fork and stood up with tray in hand.

"C'mon girl's, let's go." She said.

Her clones followed her out. Logan smiled as he took a cookie.

"Eh good riddings." He said as he ate it.

We started talking about random things. Life is good.....for now at least.

XXX

With Joe

Joe sat in his office typing a article when the phone message went off. He sighed and hit the button.

"Yes, Sue?" He asked his secertary.

"A Stella Malone is here to see you." She responded in her usually boring tone.

Joe's eyes widned the he looked at the clock on his computer. 1pm, it was still school time, what was she doing here. Joe hit the button again.

"Send her in." He said.

Quickly, Joe minimized his word document and straigthened his self up. Suddenly, Stella came in with worry and a little sadness in her eyes. Jow got up from his chair.

"Stella, what's wrong?" He asked as he closed the door.

"Jenny called me mom." She said looking down.

Joe inhaled. How did Jenny find out? He didn't mention anything to her. Stella looked at Joe.

"Did you tell her?!" Stella asked with a little more anger in her voice.

"No not at all! Life hasn't been the best and-"How?" Stella interrupted.

Joe looked at her confused. Stella finished, "How do you think she found out?"

Joe shrugged, "Jenny's a smart girl. We can fix this we-"Joe, I'm leaving."

Joe looked at her like she was crazy, "What?! Our daugther knows your her mom how could you just-"

Stella shook her head, "No, I'm moving back home. Jenny's orignal teacher is coming back, and I think moving back home is the best. Bye Joe." She said as she left the office.

Joe backed up into his seat and sighed. What just happened?!

* * *

**No questions lol sorry. Hope u enjoyed review!**


	21. Chapter 20

****

Thanks 4 the 67 reviews! 2O CHAPTERS! WHOOO! Christmas Break has offically begun!! Whoo! Now I'll TRY (emphasize try lol) to post everyday.

Sorry this chapter is short but enjoy!

**Lucas and Jess (the football players) are the same Lucas and Jess from Gilmore Girls**

Jenny POV

After school, I had to report to detention. When I walked in, everyone stared at me, they knew I didn't belong here. I went to one of the seats in the front, AKA one of the safest areas in the room, and took out a book. I started reading until I heard a familar voice, Justin's voice! I peeked up from my book to see him handing Mrs. Lowes a detention pass. She pointed to the seat next to me. Oh, thank you!!!! I pretneded to read, then Justin sat mext to me.

"Hey you rebel." He whispered at me.

I opened my mouth but was interrupted my Mrs. Lowes, "I'm going to the lounge, stay put." She grabbed her mug and ran out of the room.

I put down my book and turned to face Justin, "What did you do?" I asked with a smile.

"Too many missing assignments." He said rolling his eyes at the reason.

"Well, I guess I'm the bad one." I jokingly smiled at him.

He smiled back, "I guess so." He said flirtly.

I felt my cheeks go red. No! Stop blushibng in front of him, too embrassing!! Justin must've noticed my red cheeks because he chuckled a bit. Eh, who could blame him?

"So I guess it's going to be just you and me all week." He smiled his cute smile at me.

I smiled back, "I suppose so-"NO TALKING!" Mrs. Lowes busted in with a new mug of coffee in hand.

I went back to my book as Justin went to his Alegrbra homework. Maybe detention won't be so bad.

XXX

Ok, it's been thirty minutes and I'm so bored! I finished my book, did my homework, now what? I was about to put my head diwn for a nice little nap but a piece of crumbled up paper stopped me. I opened it up:

_Bored? _

_-Justin_

I smiled at him and he just winked back. I wrote down a response**(A/N: Italices is Justin writing and normal font is Jenny)**:

Yeah, how much longer?

_Not long, are you busy tonight?_

Oooooh! Guys say that right before they're going to ask you out!

Nope, why?

_Well, Jess is throwing a party and I was wondering if you wanted to go....as my date?_

I was about to scream! If I wasn't in detention right now, I would be screaming and runnign around! Ok, I need to sound calm and collect in my respone:

Sure! But, there's going to be no alchol, right?

_None will be in sight! _

Ok, then I'll go!

_Awesome! I'll pick you up at 7?_

Sounds good

I smiled. This has to be the greatest thing that has ever happened to me! Wait a second, my smile turned to a straight face, I'm grounded. Well, I can't bail on Justin now! How can I get to that party with my dad knowing? Ooooh! I have an idea. I took the paper that Justin and I have been writing on and quickly scribbled something down:

Hey, don't pick me up at my house. I'll meet you at 'The Dish', k?

_Ok, at the same time, 7?_

Yep.

Well that solved that problem. Now all I need to do is find a way to sneak out without my dad knowing.....that's the hard part.

* * *

**Only one question for u guys:**

**Do you think Jenny can sneak out without being caught?**

**Review Plz **


	22. Chapter 21

**Whoo! 2 chapters in one day! Enjoy!**

Joe POV

I sighed as I sat in my office. I couldn't beleive that Stella was leaving, I need to stop her...but how? Wait! I have her address from when I went to go pick up Jenny! I smiled and went out of my office.

"Where are you going, sir?" Wanda asked as I passed her desk.

"Going to a late lunch with a friend." I said as I ran to the elevator.

XXX

Jenny POV

Luckily my dad wasn't home when I got home from detention. I looked at the clock, 5pm that gave me two hours. I ran up to my room and rummaged through my closet. I decided on a black knee lenght dress with a pink bow around my waist. I put on some black flats and grabbed a clutch purse. I smiled at myself in the mirrior. Quickly I went otuside of my room and looked down the fire pole. Hmm... still no dad, he must be working late...again. Well, at least I'll be able to go out the front door. I started walking to the Dish, everything was going perfectly until Uncle Kevin came out to take the Recycle bin inside. Crap!

I quickly jumped into the bushes. Uncle Kevin grabbed the bin and walked inside without notcing me. Oh thank goodness! I got out of the bushes, made sure all the leaves were out of my hair and dress.

When I got the Dish I went inside to wait. It was 6:30 and I was eating a dounut....in a dress. Isn't that a sight? Hey, I was just happy the hard part was over, and I didn't even have to worry about dad! The bell rang, the only that marks when the door is open. Oooh! Justin is early! Maybe we can-HOLY CRAP IT'S DAD! With Miss Malone! Awww, there together- WAIT! No time for that! I ran to the front counter and jumped over it.

Lola, my boss looked down at me.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Shh!" I said as I crawled to the back.

I needed to call Justin.

Joe POV

"Thanks for coming with me Stells." I smiled as I took my seat across from her.

Stella smiled, "No problem, but it's needs to be quick. I have to finish packing by tomorrow."

I bit my lip. That's exactly what I wanted to talk to her about. She couldn't leave because, I think I love her again. Stella snapped her fingers in front of my face as she said,

"Joe? You okay?" She said concerned.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm-"What are you doing?" We heard the counter lady say to the floor.

This place is so weird. I've always wondered why Jenny took the job here. Stella raised an eyebrow,

"I wonder what's going on." She said curiously.

I nodded, "Oh well, that's not why we're here."

"Ok, why?" Stella asked leaning in.

I sighed, here goes everything, "You can't leave Stella. Jenny needs you, I need you." I said looking into her eyes.

She bit her lip. "Why do you need me?"

This was it. I was going to tell her how much I love her and needed her. I opened my mouth,

"Stella Malone, I-"OW!" Jenny's voice interrupted me.

Whoa! JENNY?! I excused myself and went behind the county to see Jenny sitting on a bag of flour rubbing her head while she was holding a sliver coffee mug.

"Jenny?! What are you doing here?" I demanded.

She bit her lip, "Uh..."

Jenny POV

5 minutes Earlier

When I got to the back, I sat on a crate and took out my phone. I needed to tell Justin to just cancel the plans. I leaned on the wall as I searched my contacts. Sadly, I forgot about the loose shelf so my head met a sliver, very hard, coffee mug.

"OW!" I yelled as I rubbed my head.

Crap! Why did I just yell that out? Hopefully my dad didn't- too late.

"Jenny?! What are you doing here?" He demanded to know.

I bit my lip, not sure what to say, "Uh..." I held up the stupid cup that caused this, "Getting coffee....?"

Dad nodded, prentending to fall for my excuse then said, "Well, you dress fancy for coffee."

I looked down at my dress and sighed, "I'll meet you by your car."

I got up and walked out of the employee area. I went outside to the car and leaned on it as I looked at my phone. I dialled Justin's number.

"Hey it's me, yeah I sort of can't go to the party......."

Stella POV

I watched as Jenny leaned on Joe's car as she talked to someone on her phone. I got up from the table and went over the the employee counter where Joe was just exiting it.

"I should probably go." I said pointing the the front store door.

Joe sighed, "Yeah, me too. How about we have lunch tomorrow?"

I nodded, "Sure..see ya."

"Bye." Joe said as I left first.

Jenny was to wrapped up in her conversation on that phone to acknowledge me. I still couldn;t beleive she knew I was her mother but...that day when she called me mom this empty feeling filled up. It made me happier, not that I wasn't happy before, but the last time I was THAT kind of happy was when Joe and I....Joe. I sighed and drove away from the 'Dish'. I needed to get some rest.

Jenny POV

"....AND I'm taking away your phone privelages, is there anything else you enjoy? 'Cause I'm taking it!" Dad said as we entered the house.

He was like this the whole entire ride back. I got my computer taken away, T.V, IPod, the home phone, and now my cell phone. I knew that I deserved it.

"Nope you got it all." I said answering his question as I sat on the bar stool.

Dad leaned on the kitchen counter, "Where were you going?"

Ugh, I was hoping we could avoid this! I bit my lip.

"A party..." I closed my eyes and cringed as if I was goign to get hit.

Dad went from the kitchen counter to right beside me, "With who? Carter?"

I shook my head and looked down. He leaned on the breakfast bar.

"Then who?"

Here we go, "Justin...."

Dad slammed his hand on the bar as I sighed. Dad put his head in his hands and sighed. Then he turned back to me.

"You can't see him again." He said firmly.

My heart broke. No Justin? It was like he was taking away my whole life! I went through my options to respond to this. I just stood up and walked upstairs. That's when I went into my room and flopped on my bed for a cry.

* * *

**Questions!**

**1) What was your favorite part?**

**2) Least?**

**That's all I could think of! LOL! **


	23. Update! Read!

**Hey!**

**This is just a update! **

**I have bad news.....I have writers block! :( Idk what to put for chapter 22! I'll think and whatever idea I have I'll put it on paper. Please don't lose intrest on the story, ugh I never had writers block b4! Hopefully I'll have a chapter up soon.**

**Sorry! **


	24. Chapter 22

**I'm BACK! Haha took me long enough, right? Yeah sorry about that.....but I'm back now! Whoo!**

I woke up to the sound of breakfast dishes clattering and the sound of laughing. Yep, my uncles and Aunt Macy were here. Along with-Penny?! Nick's girlfriend is back! I quickly got up from bed and put on some Capri's that went to my knee and a black shirt that said "ARMY" in gold lettering. I completed the outfit with a gold belt and some converse. I smiled as I ran out of my room but then it faded. What if my dad was home? That fight that we had was pretty tough. I looked through the whole from the fire pole. There was Uncle Nick with Penny sitting next to eachother at the table eating eggs, then Uncle Kevin and Aunt Macy on the other side of the table doing the same. Oh, there's 'Hurricane Dad' getting some coffee for everyone. What day is it? I looked at my watch, it had a calendar on it too, Friday. Did dad ACTUALLY take a day off? Oh, of course he does it when we're in a fight. Here it goes.

I slid down the fire pole and was welcomed by stares. Awkward…..great.... I AM turning into my dad. Speaking of my father, he just kept on taking care of the coffee.

"Morning everyone…?" I said it more like a question then a statement.

Penny got up from her chair with a smile.

"Oh Jenny! I haven't seen you in forever! How you been?" She asked as she wrapped me into a huge hug.

I smiled, "Good. Nice to have you back Penny."

She led me to the breakfast table and I sat down next to Uncle Nick and grabbed some eggs from the big plate that sat in the middle of the table. Ok this was annoying, when I wasn't down here everyone was laughing and talking but now that I'm here it's all gloomy.

"Dana, can you pass the bagels?" Uncle Kevin asked.

That's it. I stood up from my chair.

"Ok! What's going on?! I know that my dad and I are in a fight, but that doesn't mean you all have to act like someone died! Thanks for taking his side." I left the table and grabbed my backpack as I headed outside.

"Jenny!" Dad called from the front door.

But I kept on walking, ignoring him. When the house was out of sight I headed to the park and climbed a tree. How did my life go from awesome to miserable? Everything is falling apart. I brought my knees up to my chest and just cried on the tree banch.

"Jenny, is that you?" I looked down to see Miss Malone….mom.

Her expression turned to worry when she saw my tear streaked face.

"What's wrong?"

I couldn't answer…mainly because I felt like I couldn't talk.

"Can you come down?" She asked.

I nodded as I jumped down. She opened her arms up but I ignored them and headed over to the street. Of all people, I didn't want to talk to her. She was my mom and she knew it! Yet, she's moving away to abandon my dad and I.....again.

"Jenny, come here!" She said in a soothing but firm voice.

I ignored her and just stared straight ahead as I walked towards the street. I could hear her footsteps following but not too close or too far behind.

"Jenny…." I tuned her out.

I crossed my arms as I continued to walk ignoring her. Maybe if she was around for the 16 years in my life I would've listened but she lost her chance when she left now didn't she?

"JENNY LOOK OUT!" She yelled.

I was about to turn to her but a car's headlight's distracted me. Too shocked to move I stood there mouth opened as the car hit me and my whole world grew black.

XXX

No POV

5 Minutes Earlier

Joe stared as his daughter walked away from the house. How could he have let this happen? Joe shut the door as he went back over to his extended family by the table.

"You should go find her Joe." Macy said nodding.

Joe nodded, "Yeah."

Kevin and Nick got up and went to Joe.

"We'll come. You know for support." Nick gave Joe a comforting smile.

Joe shook his head, "Sorry guys, I should get her myself."

Kevin nodded and patted Joe on the back. "Good luck."

Joe nodded as he left the house and walked in the direction that Jenny went. He couldn't believe this was happening, everything used to be so easy when Jenny was little. No troubles, no boys, and especially no rebellion. Joe's thoughts were interrupted when:

"JENNY LOOK OUT!" Stella's voice rang.

Joe turned to the street to see Jenny, eyes wide and mouth opened while a car came and hit her. Now she laid on the street, his little girl. Joe ran towards Jenny who was now unconscious and bleeding.

"Jenny….honey wake up." Joe said in a soothing but scared way.

Nothing.

"Jenny please…." Joe's voice cracked.

Suddenly Joe felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Stella with a tear streaked face holding a cell phone in her other hand.

"The ambulance is on there way."

* * *

**Intense.....**

**Questions!**

**1) Were you shocked when Jenny got hit by the car?**

**2) Are you mad that Joe and Nick got nominated for best actor for the KCAs but Kevin didn't?! (I am haha)**

**Please Review!**


End file.
